Zurui
by Lacri Osa
Summary: -Discontinued- AU Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But one Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness.
1. The Findings of an Apprentice

Am I ever going to finish a story? Oh well. Here is my newest story, Zurui!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, don't you think I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, would I?

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, age eleven, walked down the street of a dark alley. As an ANBU, patrolling was something that was usually given to beginners, but Itachi couldn't argue with the Sandaime's orders.

It was nearing midnight, getting closer by the second, as Itachi walked. He heard crying in the corner and walked towards the cries. At exactly midnight, Uchiha Itachi found a young boy that would change his life forever.

"Excuse me," Itachi said, shaking the young boy gently.

The boy shivered at the touch. Itachi looked at him closely. With the bright blond hair, stunning blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks, Itachi knew immediately who this was. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel.

Itachi was one of the few who knew this boy was just the vessel, not the Kyuubi itself, even though he was just eleven.

"Who are you?" Naruto spoke, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

"I am an ANBU," Itachi replied.

"Are you here to kill me?" Naruto asked. "Because if you are, go ahead. Nobody likes me in this village. They are always calling me names, like demon."

Itachi was amazed. What had this boy been through? The Sandaime always said that the boy always had a carefree attitude and could brighten any room. Yet here he was, ready to die. 'He wore a mask,' Itachi realized. Itachi knew of masks, both physical and mental, because he too wore them.

"I am not here to kill you, Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi replied.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"The Sandaime speaks highly of you," Itachi said, looking into Naruto's eyes. He saw that Naruto was scared, unhappy, worried, but above all, confused. He understood why.

"Tell me Naruto, how old are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm five," Naruto said. "Well, I'm five today. It's October tenth. The worst day of the year for me."

"You wear many masks, Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi said suddenly.

Naruto looked up, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because I too wear many masks. I never thought that I would meet another one like myself, especially here in Kohona. I guess I was wrong."

Naruto's eyes flashed silver. Itachi activated his Sharingan, trying to figure out what just happened. "Naruto, why did your eyes turn silver just now?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know. It only happened once before when I first looked at the Yondaime's face in detail. That was about three months ago. The Sandaime was with me and he saw it. Now tell me how you are making me answer your questions."

Itachi laughed. It was his first real laugh for a while. "I'm not doing anything. I guess you just trust me."

"How can I trust a person that I haven't met before?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a feeling," Itachi replied. "Now tell me why you are out here."

"The orphanage threw me out again. They said I caused too much trouble. I haven't done anything wrong."

For some reason, Itachi was angry. How dare an orphanage throw a poor child out, Kyuubi vessel or not! The Hokage was definitely going to hear about this.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked. "You know mine, but I don't know yours."

Itachi smiled. ANBU weren't supposed to give their identities away, but he felt that he could trust Naruto. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi-san," Naruto began. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I am going to leave you at an apartment that I rented. Then I will pick you up in the morning and we will go see the Hokage."

"Arigatou," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I want to be your friend, and if the Hokage allows me, your teacher. Come on Naruto." Itachi picked up Naruto and helped him balance. He then used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique). He and Naruto disappeared from the night.

* * *

"Naruto, you should wake up," Itachi said, gently shaking Naruto as he did when he had first found him last night. 

"Huh, where am I?" Naruto asked, getting up. He was lying on a bed wearing the blue shirt and shorts that he was wearing when Itachi found him.

"You are in my apartment, remember?"

"I was wondering. Why do you have an apartment. Don't you live in the Uchiha district?"

"I do, but I come here to get away from the arrogance of some Uchihas," Itachi replied.

"But aren't you an Uchiha?" Naruto retorted.

"Do you always make things hard for people or is this another mask?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto replied.

"You're annoying," Itachi said. "Get up and get dressed."

"I have nothing else to wear," Naruto whined.

Itachi threw a bag at Naruto. He quickly caught the bag and opened it. Inside were some clothes. Naruto looked at Itachi, confused.

"I bought those for you. Put them on and we will go see the Sandaime."

"Okay, Itachi-san," Naruto replied. Itachi poofed out of the room.

* * *

After ten minutes, Naruto came out of the apartment. He was wearing black pants, a red armless shirt, and had tied a black bandanna to his right arm. 

"You ready?" Itachi asked.

Naruto smiled. "Hai! Let's go see Ojii-san!"

'Another mask,' Itachi thought. 'He wears it when he goes anywhere and everywhere.'

"Another mask?" Itachi asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Find out at Ojii-san's office! Let's go!" Naruto took off for the office.

'How does a five year old have so much energy?' Itachi wondered, taking off after him.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said. He had chased Naruto, but ended up losing him in the streets. 

"Did you need something Itachi?" the Sandaime asked.

"I would like to take an apprentice," Itachi replied.

"Who?" the Sandaime asked.

"One of smiles, who hides behind a mask. Who seems innocent, but has never been. Who has lost himself in his masks. That shall be my apprentice," Itachi stated.

"You speak in riddles, Itachi. Who are you speaking of?" the Sandaime replied.

"I am speaking of," Itachi said, but he was interrupted by an ANBU who had entered the room.

"Sandaime-sama, we can't find Uzumaki Naruto anywhere," the ANBU said.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" the Sandaime screamed. "You must find him immediately or the consequences will be dire!"

"Hokage-sama, I am right here," Naruto said, coming out of his hiding place.

"Hokage-sama? You never called me that before." The Sandaime took out a kunai. "Who are you and what have you done with Uzumaki Naruto?!" The Sandaime threw the kunai at Naruto, but it was caught by Itachi.

"Why did you catch it?" the Sandaime asked, getting suspicious.

"I don't want you to kill my apprentice," Itachi replied with a smirk.

Itachi's words came back to the Sandaime. 'The one who hides behinds masks. Itachi was right. Your carefree attitude was fake. A mask.'

"I can't allow this," the Sandaime said.

"Hokage-sama, please." It wasn't Itachi who spoke, but Naruto. "I want to be his apprentice. I want to let go of my past and become someone new."

"But you were to go to the Ninja Academy next year. Can't you wait until then?"

"The Academy won't be able to unlock his true potential," Itachi said. "I can. Can we compromise?"

"Depends on the compromise," the Sandaime replied.

"He will become my apprentice," Itachi stated. "Next year, he will also attend the Academy, but after his day at the Academy was done, he will continue training with me. Does that work with you, Hokage-sama?"

"If Naruto agrees to it." The Sandaime was hoping he wouldn't.

"I agree. Today will be the end of the Uzumaki Naruto that you all know and love."

"Really?" Itachi said. "What mask are you leaving?"

"The mask of smiles."

"The perfect mask to leave behind. The mask that everyone sees you by will be gone. Shall we begin your training?"

"Hai," Naruto replied.

"Itachi," the Sandaime said. "Will you stay for a minute?"

"Of course," Itachi said to the Sandaime. To Naruto he said, "Meet me at my apartment. Then we will go get supplies for your training."

"Hai," Naruto said and he ran out of the office.

"Itachi, when did you meet Naruto?"

Itachi looked the Sandaime in the eye. "I met him last night, at exactly midnight. He was kicked out of the orphanage. Don't you have a festival to go to? Ja ne." Itachi poofed out of the office.

"Naruto, I hope this proves well for you. For a five year old to the apprentice of an ANBU…What did Itachi see in you?" the Sandaime questioned, but he received no answer. He sighed it was time to go to the festival.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Demon's Reasons 

The first training session, Naruto gets kicked out of five different stores, Itachi threatens civilians and Kyuubi came to be sealed!

Read and Review!


	2. The Findings of an Identity

**Disclaimer**: If I actually owned Naruto, then Kage Mistress of Shadows would be my name and title. Let me check…It's not my title! Guess I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Oh his way back, he noticed that several people were glaring at him. 'Why did I have to pass through the festival?' he asked himself. 'Oh yeah. I wanted to take the quickest route to get back here.' Naruto pushed his body down and it fell on the bed. 'What did I do to deserve this? All the glares, the names, everything. I'm only five years old. What could a five year old do to a group of civilians?'

Naruto looked out the window. The sky looked so peaceful, telling the world that today would be peaceful. But Naruto knew that this wasn't true. As long as there was hatred, there would never be peace.

Naruto got off the bed and wandered into the living room. Itachi had left a kunai on the table. Naruto went to pick it up, trying to figure out the best possible way to hold it without it falling or cutting him. A few minutes passed and Itachi entered the apartment. Naruto didn't notice him, though, since he was trying different stances.

'Naruto is truly interesting,' Itachi thought, watching Naruto. 'It seems that Naruto only needs to watch the way something is done and he'll be able to copy it. And without the Sharingan. Of course, I could be wrong.'

Naruto had finally found a stance he was comfortable with when Itachi decided to let himself be known. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto broke his stance, startled. "Itachi-san, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. And you must call me Itachi-sensei now. I am your teacher." Itachi looked Naruto in the eye. "Where did you learn those stances?"

"I saw this guy wearing a green spandex outfit practicing them, Itachi-sensei. Though I never knew that people would actually wear something that hideous." Naruto shuddered. "I don't think that anyone else would actually wear that thing," Itachi said, but in his mind he was thinking. 'Naruto must of saw him by surprise. Gai usually trains in the forest. But why would Naruto be in the forest in the first place? It made no sense whatsoever. The villagers could have chased him, but that is unlikely.'

"When did you see him?" Itachi asked.

"About one month ago. Am I in trouble?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Now lets see how fast you are. Meet me at the training grounds that would take a civilian thirty minutes to get to. Your time starts now." Itachi poofed out of the room and Naruto started running, trying to figure out how he was going to find the training grounds.

It took Naruto ten minutes to find the training grounds. Then five more minutes to get there.

"Fifteen minutes. Not good."

Naruto glared at him. "I would have gotten here faster if you had told me where the training grounds were."

"It was a test of logic and speed. It took you about ten minutes to figure out where the training grounds were and then another five minutes to get here, am I correct?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Naruto replied.

'A mask change,' Itachi thought. 'Five seconds ago, he was glaring at me, now he's respecting me.' "You should have figured out where the training grounds were in as little as one minute. The amount of time it took you to get here was fine."

"I'm only five! How am I supposed to figure this out!?"

"When I was five, I could move at speeds faster than you, so logic was not something to worry about. I was also in the Academy. As an apprentice, you have to go by my rules. Now, about training. I assume that you were never trained before."

"Iie, though I sometimes watch others train. For some reason, I can copy everything they do when it comes to taijutsu. If I had a sword, I bet I could copy the kenjutsu, too. But none of the styles fit me."

"Interesting. Well, there are two things I want to get for you from the stores in town. Clothes and training supplies. Which do you want first?"

"Clothes. They will take less time for me to pick," Naruto responded.

"Very well. I will meet you at this address in an hour. Try to stay away from the festival." Itachi handed Naruto a paper and he took off for Hokage Tower.

'Why stay away from the festival?' Naruto wondered. 'It would do me good, anyway. I always seem to get in trouble at the festival, anyway.' Naruto quickly ran off for the stores in the village.

Most of the clothing stores were closed, but a few were open. The first five threw him out, but he was allowed to enter the sixth one. It was owned by an old lady who went by the name of Haruka. She gave him no surname, but she was kind and helped him choose an outfit for training as well as other clothing. It wasn't until he had found everything that he realized he had no money.

"Obaa-san, I am sorry for taking up your time. I forgot I had no money."

"You might not have any money, but I do," Itachi said from a corner of the shop.

"How did you get here? When did you get here, Itachi-sensei?"

"Haruka is a friend of mine. I had hoped you had come to this shop first. I already told her about you. If you ever need any clothes, come here. It will all go on my tab, which will be paid by the Uchihas."

"Arigatou, Itachi-sensei." Naruto turned to Haruka. "Why don't you hate me?"

"My full name is Kazama Haruka. I wanted to adopt you, but the orphanage never let me. Said that I shouldn't try and adopt the thing that killed my son. I shall tell you my tale after Itachi tells you your secret. Where did Itachi go anyway?"

"I have no idea," Naruto responded.

"Itachi told me that you're smarter than most children your age, even smarter than he was."

"So?"

"He also told me that you wear more masks then he does."

"Masks are what keep me alive, Haruka-baasan. If they think I'm smart, they'll try and kill me. I don't know why!"

"I guess I'll have to tell you. My son was the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi. As you know, five years ago, the Kyuubi came and attacked the village. What you didn't know is that he didn't kill the demon. Instead he sealed it away into his son. He wanted his son to be a hero, but his wish wasn't granted."

"I'm the Yondaime's son?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai. That makes you your obaa-san in real life."

"Who was my kaa-san?"

"Your kaa-san was a wonderful girl, even though she wasn't a shinobi. Her name was Onjou. Toriwake Onjou. She was killed in the Kyuubi attack by a shinobi throwing kunai everywhere. Most people died from being caught in jutsus and attacks, not by the Kyuubi." Haruka sighed. "I guess you should go meet Itachi now, shouldn't you?

"Hai. Baa-san, can I live with you? I was kicked out of the orphanage and I don't want to stay in Itachi's apartment."

"Of course, Naruto. How about I take your purchases there? Here is the address." Haruka took a scroll from her pocket and handed it to him. "This has the address and some other information on your father. Now go find Itachi!"

Naruto laughed. "Of course, baa-san." Naruto ran out the store. "Ja ne!"

Haruka watched as Naruto an off to find Itachi. He rally was different. She smiled. He was going to be great, even greater than his father.

* * *

Naruto found Itachi yelling at some civilians. Naruto inwardly sighed. He should have left sooner. "Itachi-sensei?" he called.

Itachi turned and saw Naruto waiting for him. He ran up to him. "Since you made me wait, I decided to join in a conversation with a few civilians. They were actually trying to figure out a way to kill you…"

"And you threatened them. Of course you wouldn't want anything bad to your apprentice. You haven't started being a slave driver yet."

"I resent that. Anyway, we should get your supplies. Where are your clothes anyway?"

"Haruka-baasan really is my baa-san. I'm going to live with her!"

"So she told you the story?"

"Hai."

"I'll have to help you contact Kyuubi after we get your supplies."

"Very well."

"Must you switch your masks so often?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he walked into the store. What he saw he loved. Even though he was still small, he loved watching shinobi work with weapons and jutsus.

"Kengeki-san," Itachi called from behind him.

"Well hello, Itachi. This must be your apprentice. Uzumaki Naruto. Does he know his lineage?" Kengeki asked.

"Hai. Haruka told him."

"Well then, Kazama Naruto, it seems as if I'll be helping you find your weapons. I was on the same genin team as your father."

"Interesting."

"Don't mind him," Itachi said. "He's confused so he keeps switching between his masks."

"Masks?"

"I'll tell you later. Now about his training…"

"I suggest giving him chakra weights. Also, start him off with kunai and shurikens. I think he would do good with a weapon. He should pick something that he can use for his life."

"Very well." Itachi turned to Naruto. "Pick a weapon that seems to connect with you. I'll get the rest of your supplies."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto said and started to look around the store. There were many weapons, but none seemed to fit him. He wanted something that would finish the job in one blow. At the back of the shop he saw a pair of daggers. The blades were each about fifteen inches in length and the hilts were about six inches. The hilts were simple enough, although they each had nine seals on it. The hilts themselves were black. The blades were sharp and seemed as if they could cut through anything. Naruto made his decision. These daggers were his weapons of choice.

"Itachi-sensei, I want these daggers," Naruto said.

"Those? Very well. You will start your training with them once I find a suitable teacher."

"Hai!"

Itachi went to go buy his purchases. Naruto decided to read the scroll that Haruka had given him. First it had Haruka's address, and then it had a letter.

_To my dear son Zurui,_

Naruto stopped reading at that. His name was Zurui? That was surprising. He was about to continue when Itachi called to him.

"Time to go, Naruto."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." Naruto followed Itachi to the training grounds.

"The first thing I want you to do is to contact the Kyuubi. To do this, you must meditate. Do you know how?"

"Hai! I borrowed some scrolls from the Hokage's office about it. He just doesn't know about it yet."

"A trouble maker at heart, just like your father. Now get to it!"

"Hai!"

Naruto sat down on the grass and closed his eyes. He evened his breathing and soon he was losing himself to his subconscious. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer. He got up and started walking down a long passage way. It ended at a cage.

"I assume you're the Kyuubi?"

"**You're smart for a human, especially one so young,**" the Kyuubi answered. "**I am the Kyuubi, but my name is Kana. Yours is Naruto, am I right?**"

"That is what I am known by, but my true name is Zurui. Kazama Zurui."

* * *

Sweatdrops I have no clue what happened. This is not what I planned. Definitely not what I planned. Oh well. You have a cliffhanger.

As for the two OCs, I have no clue how they came to be. I'm still surprised that this chapter was over 2,000 words, with my little A.N.'s at the beginning and the end.

Read and Review!


	3. The Findings of a Change

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If he was, then his name would be Zurui!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

" ** Kazama Zurui****? You're the one I was sent to find!**" Kana said.

"Who sent you?" Zurui asked. (A.N. I will be referring to Naruto as Zurui for the rest of the story, whether you like it or not.

"**I was chosen to find the child who had eyes of a demon.**"

"Eyes of a demon?"

"**Hai. The Kagegan, also known as the Shadow Eye. It allows the keeper of the eyes to find out whether someone is lying or telling the truth. It also has other properties, but they depend on the person.**"

"And what does this have to do with you looking for me?"

"**I was sent to train you in demonic attacks, as well as teach you more about the Kagegan.**"

"Why was such a powerful demon chosen?"

"**You don't get it, do you?**" Kana inquired. "**No other human has ever received the Kagegan. Everyone on the demonic plane wanted to see why you were chosen to hold the Kagegan. All the demons wanted to train you. Because of the Kagegan, you have demonic chakra. But you're also a human, which means you have another set of chakra. Having two different sets of chakra, you will be powerful, but with the help of a demon, you could become as strong as a demon.**"

Zurui bowed to Kyuubi and then looked up. "I would be honored to have you train me."

"**Honored? Now many humans would say that. Especially since they think I attacked their village. I didn't even kill anyone. All the deaths were caused by other shinobis casting jutsus or throwing shuriken.**"

"I already Haruka-baasan told me that. There are only two people in the village that I trust and she's one of them."

This intrigued Kana. "**Who's the other?**"

" Uchiha Itachi," Zurui answered. He started looking around the sewer. "Is there a way to change this into something less dreary?"

"**An Uchiha?**" Kana questioned before he answered. "**All you have to do is think of what you want the scenery to be and it will change.**"

"Thank you." Zurui closed his eyes and opened them. The scenery was now that of a plain, with grass growing. It was night and the moon was the only thing seen in the sky.

"**A moon?**" Kana said. "**Why a moon?**"

"The moon just feels right. I love the darkness. It's the only place that I can fit in. Nobody notices me. The darkness is the perfect place for a shinobi to hide. The perfect place for an assassin to hide…" Zurui stated, though he let his thought drift for a bit before Kyuubi replied.

"Darkness? The Kagegan gives you powers to control something that describes you the most. Is darkness what you truly are?"

Zurui didn't even think; he just reacted. "Hai. I am the darkness and the darkness is me." Just then, a glow surrounded him. His eyes turned black. As black as the darkness.

"**Your Kagegan has activated! Your appearance will start to change to fit in with the darkness. You can't have hair as bright as the sun in the dark, can you? Your Kagegan will always be activated. Though this is strange. The Kagegan usually flashes silver a couple of times before it activates. Has this ever happened?**"

"Hai. It happened twice before."

"**Only twice? That never happens! Even the great demons eyes flash at least ten times before their Kagegan activates! We'll figure this out another day. Your sensei is getting worries.**" Kana pushed Zurui out of his mind.

Itachi waited. And waited. And waited. While waiting, he wondered why he wanted to have Naruto as his apprentice. He didn't want to teach a brat! But of course, he had to be reminded of himself when he saw Naruto.

"Itachi-sensei, it isn't nice to call your apprentice a brat," Zurui said, startling Itachi.

Itachi turned around. He saw Zurui, but he also saw his changes. His eyes were pitch black, his blond hair also becoming black, though silver streaks could be seen. His whiskers were gone.

"Surprised, Itachi-sensei?" Zurui asked. "I'll just leave you in that shocked state. I'll be at Haruka-baasan's store if you need me." Zurui left a fazed Itachi at the training grounds and ran off to find Haruka.

* * *

"What do you think of my grandson?" Haruka asked.

"He's intriguing, to say the least," Kengeki said. "He seemed off."

"Was it his masks?"

"His masks fit perfectly. It was his look. It's too bright. He seems suited to be a ninja in personality, but even though he looks like his father, that look isn't for him."

Before Haruka could answer, Zurui walked in. "Hi baa-san, ji-san."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

" Kazama Zurui," he stated.

"Naruto! What happened to you?" Haruka said, pulling him into a hug.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"I read your letter that your father wrote."

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"I'm your baa-san! I make sure that nobody tries to kill you. Now what happened to you? And where's Itachi?"

Zurui recounted his story. By the end of it, Haruka was mad and Kengeki was laughing.

"Itachi just stood there! What if someone had killed you! I'm going to kill him!" Haruka screamed.

"Let it go, Haruka. Nobody could recognize him, anyway," Kengeki said, wishing he could have seen Itachi's face.

"Fine. But the next time I see Itachi, he's going to wish he hadn't acted like that," Haruka said. Her eyes brightened. "Zurui, you need new clothes to match your new look! I'll go get some for you!"

Zurui blinked and Haruka was gone, already in the back of the store. He turned to Kengeki. "I just met the Kyuubi and wasn't scared, yet I can't understand my baa-san!"

Kengeki laughed. "Nobody can understand her. Not even Arashi. I remember once when he was a genin. He came home from a mission and he broke his arm. She started screaming at him for not taking care of himself. Then she said that he needed new clothes and went to go get some. That's why she opened this clothing store. Every argument with her ended with someone needing new clothes."

Zurui shuddered. "I'm scared of my baa-san!"

'**I think I'm scared of her, too.**'

'Kana!' Zurui screamed in his mind.

'**Not so loud, Zurui. I happen to have very good hearing.**'

'…'

'**Fine, ignore me. I'll be sure to double your training tonight!**'

"Zurui?" Kengeki called.

"Uh…What?"

"Are you okay?"

Zurui smirked. "Let's just say that Kana is going to be doing more than doubling my training. I wonder if I can trap him in a nightmare…"

"You're freaking me out now."

"Forget about it. I have to go speak to the Hokage and hide from Haruka-baba. See you later, ji-san!"

Kengeki watched Zurui run to the Hokage's tower. He then realized that he should leave before Haruka decided he needed a change in outfits. For someone who is fifty, she was really good at torturing people, especially when the said person had helped her victim escape.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Zurui said when he entered the Sandaime's office.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, jii-san! Itachi-sensei was right! You don't care about me and my life!" Zurui said, letting his emotional mask take over.

"Naruto?! But you look…different!" the Sandaime replied.

"So? Anyway, I just came to inform you about this change. I'm not telling you anything else. Now I have to run from Haruka-baba! Ja ne!" Zurui jumped out the window and into the streets just when Haruka came into the room.

"Where is he?!"

The Sandaime was confused. Then he remembered the last thing Naruto had said. "Who?"

"Zurui! I know he was here, so where is he?" Haruka screamed, glaring at him.

Now the Sandaime was confused. "I don't know who you are talking about."

"I am talking about my grandson Kazama Zurui!"

"Arashi and Onjou had a child?" Now the Sandaime was getting interested.

Haruka was about to answer when she heard a voice in her mind. 'Haruka-baba, I'm in your mind! Kana showed me how to do that. Anyway, don't tell the Sandaime who I am. The council will find out and then the village will find out. And then tou-san's enemies will find out. And Itachi-sensei says that you can't even hit him, let alone kill him. Ja ne!'

"He said what!" Haruka yelled. Unfortunately for her, the Hokage heard.

"Who said what? I'm really confused."

"Nothing, Hokage-sama. I just realized that my shop is open and little thieves from the orphanage might come and steal my clothes, like the Kyuubi-brat," Haruka lied.

"I never knew you thought of him like that. Of course, once he fuses with the Kyuubi, he will be a demon and the council will execute him."

At this Haruka was surprised. So was Zurui, who was listening to the conversation. 'I need to find a memory erase jutsu.'

'Why?'

'So I can erase his memories of my apprenticeship to Itachi and my changes. I'll use a ** Junsei Kage Bunshin**to take my place.'

'A what?"

'I'll explain it to you later, baa-san. The Hokage is waiting.'

This brought Haruka back to the Hokage. "You're going to let that happen?"

"I have no power over it. And Naruto is becoming dangerous."

"How?"

"He became the Uchiha prodigy's apprentice."

"Itachi wouldn't let you hurt him."

"Itachi wears masks. He probably only sees himself in Naruto. Soon Naruto will annoy him and he'll hate him."

"Hokage-sama, it's your job to care for all the members of your village. This isn't caring."

"There is nothing I can do. His fate was sealed the day of the sealing."

"If you say so, Hokage-sama. Ja ne."

* * *

"The nerve of him!" Haruka screamed.

Zurui and Itachi backed away, not wanting to interrupt Haruka's rant. They turned to Kengeki. He, too, was slowly walking towards the exit of the room. They were at Haruka's house. No, they were at Haruka's _mansion_. It used to belong to Arashi, but now it belonged to her. Now it was Zurui's home, as well.

'Haruka-baba is scary.'

'**You've said that thirty-three times already.**'

Zurui ignored that. 'Did you find the jutsu?'

'**Yes, it's called _Kiokuryoku Kesu_. It's simple enough, except it knocks the user out for some time, depending on the amount of chakra used and the amount of memories being erased. For you, since its one day of memories, it should knock you out for one day; with the help of my accelerated healing, of course.**'

'As long as it works,' Zurui replied and he cut his connection with Kana.

"Um, baa-san?" Zurui said carefully, trying not to upset her even more.

"What!?" she screamed, her eyes piercing through him. He cringed.

"Kana found a way to erase his memories. Just erase, though. No replace. I'll be out for a day after I do the jutsu."

At this, Haruka froze. She didn't want to lose him. What if he did the jutsu wrong and died! "Can't Itachi do the jutsu?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Kana."

Zurui reopened his link to Kana.

'**Can't you just leave the damn link open?**'

'I can do that?'

'**Yes, you baka.**'

'Don't call me a baka. I'm just five years old.'

'**Yet you act twice your age. You also have brain of a ten year old.**'

'You're mean. Which is why you're going to triple my training tonight, aren't you?'

'**I wasn't, but now I am. Now what did you want?**'

'Can Itachi do the jutsu?'

'**No. Only someone with a Kagegan can activate the jutsu. If someone else tries to do it, they will die.**'

'Why?'

'**The Kagegan is the key to memories. It allows the holder of the eye to read people's thoughts, memories, emotions, even masks like the one you wear. The Kagegan may not have the basic ability of seeing everything around them, like the Byakugan or the ability to copy, like the Sharingan, but it can hold onto memories. It allows the holder of the eye to remember everything. But even with the power of memories in its hand, or eye I should say, it can still be dangerous to remove memories. Many have tried and died. At least you have a chance to survive. Itachi has none.**'

Zurui was now scared. 'I can die!'

'**You can, but you won't. You have to stay calm. Now your baa-san is getting worried. Go talk to her. AND LEAVE THE DAMN LINK OPEN!!!!**'

'Fine,' Zurui said and he went to speak to his baa-san. "You have to have the Kagegan to use the jutsu. Sorry, Itachi, but I have to do this jutsu."

"When?" Kengeki asked.

"I thought you left. And to answer your question, now."

* * *

Next chapter is a time skip! Two yeas to be exact. Yes, the Sandaime is OoC. I said that in my summary! This is essential to my story. Though I have no clue why. This update is dedicated to my friend Flamedraseer7213 who threatened to rip apart my _Hikari _lyrics if I did not update. I hope you're happy, Flamedraseer!

Read and Review!


	4. The Findings of Chaos

Once again this chapter is dedicated to Flamedraseer7213 who is the incarnation of evil! Who else would threaten to rip apart my precious lyrics?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, Itachi would be his sensei!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

Kazama Zurui, who at the moment was being called Uzumaki Naruto, was sitting in the Academy. Kana had told him of a way to change back to his original self, so Zurui didn't need to use a **Henge. **Instead, he had to go through five hours of pitiful training and history that Haruka had forced into his mind when he had turned six.

Zurui was currently training with Haruka in torture and interrogation. She used to be the head of that department. Sometimes Morino Ibiki came over to ask for her help. Kengeki was training Zurui in the use of weapons-shurikens, kunais, katanas, but most importantly his daggers. Itachi was training him in chakra control, genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Kana was teaching him more about his Kagegan and taught him demonic techniques. All of his senseis contributed to his weight training. Currently, he was wearing five hundred pounds of chakra weights. He had started this training five months ago, with one hundred pounds. Each month his weights were upped by one hundred pounds.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"What do you want, Iruka-sensei? I'm trying to sleep."

Iruka twitched. "Naruto, sleep at home! Now answer this question. Who were the founders of Kohona?"

Zurui inwardly groaned. Such an easy question. "The founders of Kohona were two brothers, the Shodaime and the Nidaime. Now can I sleep?"

Iruka nodded, not knowing what to say. It had been like this ever since Naruto had joined the Academy. He would be asked a question, then answer it correctly, then ask if he could sleep.

Another hour passed as Zurui slept. This was the only time he could actually have a peaceful sleep without being trained by Kana. He awoke once more by Iruka calling his name.

"What?"

"Its time for lunch. Go."

"Fine." Zurui got up and wandered outside until he came to a tree. He had no lunch with him since Haruka had overfed him again at breakfast. Muttering about evil baa-sans, Zurui tried to fall asleep. This time he was interrupted by Itachi's otouto, Sasuke.

"Is there something you need?" Zurui asked.

"How is it that you are so smart, yet you are always sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru is smarter than me and he's always sleeping, too. Go bug him."

"Fine, Uzumaki. But first, do you know who Zurui is? Itachi-niisan says that he attends the Academy and is really strong."

Zurui made a mental reminder to go kill Itachi. "Never heard of him." Zurui, with his many masks, was a master of lies.

"Oh. If you ever find him, tell him that I want to spar with him. Sorry for interrupting your sleep!" Sasuke said and ran off to hide. Zurui inwardly smirked. Sasuke's fan club had found him. Uchihas were too arrogant. Zurui slowly drifted back to sleep…

…To be awakened by Kana, who found out that instead of listening in class, he slept.

"**You go to the Academy to learn, not to sleep!**"

"No, I go to the Academy to become a genin. I already know everything they're teaching us. Now lunch is over and I have to get up. Why do people, or in your case demons, keep bothering me!?"

"**Your training shall be doubled! Now get back to class.**"

"Sadistic senseis," Zurui muttered before waking and going back to class.

* * *

Classes were over for the day. Zurui quickly walked to Haruka's store, where he was going to meet Itachi. Unknown to him, Iruka was following him. Iruka was surprised when he saw him go into Haruka's store, but what surprised him the most was what happened. He stood by the window of the store, watching the scene before him.

"Zurui! I want you out of that outrageous outfit right now!" Haruka screamed, giving him a bundle of clothes and pushing him to the back of the shop.

"Haruka, you care too much about clothes," Kengeki said from the corner of the shop. He had moved his shop so it was next door to Haruka's, allowing him to come see Zurui's torture every afternoon.

"I'm old. I need something to obsess about. That just happens to be Zurui and clothes."

"Why did I agree to this?" Itachi asked. He was wearing a black and red outfit. Black pants and a red shirt was his outfit, completed by a pair of black fingerless gloves that had the Uchiha symbol.

"You agreed to it once you took Zurui as your apprentice. And you look perfect!"

"My fan club is chasing me more!" Itachi complained. "I'm thirteen, not seven. I'm an ANBU Captain!"

"Which is exactly why you are wearing that. Since you got your promotion, you have only been able to train Zurui once a week, even though you leave scrolls for him. This is my torture technique."

"I'm surprised that clothes could be used as torture," Itachi muttered.

"Anything can be used as torture. She once tortured me using a flower and genjutsu," Zurui said, coming back in. He was wearing a mesh shirt and over that a white armless shirt. His pants were dark blue, almost black. He wore white fingerless gloves and had two sheaths on his waist where he kept his daggers.

"You look perfect! Well, not yet. That outfit is made for your true form, not your original form."

"All the outfits you give me are made for that form," Zurui complained, but he changed back.

Iruka twitched slightly. Unfortunately for him, Itachi saw him. Before anyone in the shop could say anything, Itachi was outside and inside with Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Zurui questioned. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. The Hokage told me to. When I told him how well you were doing, he wanted to know where you were getting your knowledge from."

This made Haruka angry. Ever since that day two years ago, she had hated the Hokage with a passion. She had a list of everything he had done to make her hate him. It had over one hundred complaints. Now she had one more to add.

"He was the one who sent you?!" she screamed, her killer intent scaring Iruka, who was currently wishing he was dead. As for Kengeki, Itachi, and Zurui…They were currently playing a game of blackjack.

Haruka twitched. "I told you not to gamble around Zurui!" Iruka was forgotten at that moment, but he was too scared to try and escape.

"He's beating us anyway," Kengeki said and he through away his cards.

"You're just mad that you owe me ten thousand ryou," Zurui replied.

"I still don't understand how a seven year old could beat me in blackjack! Your father could never beat me!"

"I have my ways. Most involve luck." Zurui turned to Iruka. "What are we going to do with you? I can't erase your memory. That will leave others suspicious."

"Then we use a binding seal. I know the perfect one to use. It will bind him to your secret. Before he tells it, he will die," Haruka said. "It's pretty simple, so I can do it myself."

"Arigatou, obaa-san," Zurui said, switching masks. He turned to Iruka. "See you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke challenged Zurui to a spar. I guess he's going to get one," Zurui replied icily, glaring at Itachi.

"Don't take your anger out on Sasuke! He has no training and isn't any good at being a shinobi at the moment."

"Then why don't I take it out on you?" Before Itachi could reply, he fainted. Zurui smiled. "My anger has been taken out."

Iruka looked on, even more surprised. "You took out the Uchiha prodigy! Without even moving…"

"I just destroyed his subconscious. He'll be awake in an hour." Zurui turned to Kengeki. "I have this problem. My katana broke."

"Again?"

"Hai."

While they were speaking, Haruka grabbed Iruka. "The sealing must be done," she whispered and brought him into the back of the shop.

* * *

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei! Did you enjoy the sealing?" Zurui said.

Iruka glared at him. He knew very well that the sealing had hurt like hell. Of course, he didn't say that, afraid that he would be knocked out like Itachi.

"I'm still surprised that Hokage-sama hasn't found out about this yet."

"He has. I just erased his memories."

"How powerful are you?"

"My power only lies in my kekkei genkai and a demon. I am still weak. I have to rely on my own power, not the power of others. And I would like it if you don't wake me from my sleep or else I'll get baa-san to torture you." Zurui walked into the classroom and fell asleep.

Iruka watched from the door. Haruka told him of his past and what the Hokage had said to her. Zurui was only here to become a genin. After that? Only time knew.

* * *

"Itachi-sensei?" Zurui said. It was midnight. "Why are you here?"

"I need your advice on something. You're the only one who'll actually think this through. Haruka would help the Uchihas and Kengeki will just watch it happen."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"The Uchihas are planning to kill the Hokage and the council. They want to take over the village. They didn't tell me because they think I am loyal to the Hokage. They also didn't tell my otouto. Everyone else in the clan knows."

"Do you want your entire clan to die, including your otouto?"

"Sasuke has begun taking on the arrogance of an Uchiha. But he has nothing to do with it."

"Kill the Uchiha clan. Kill everyone except Sasuke. Tell him you killed them for power. And you will gain power. After killing your best friend, you will gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Anyway, tell Sasuke that the only way for him to gain power is to hate you. If he listens to that, then the next time you meet, you can kill him."

"Kana helped you think of that plan?"

"I knew of the Uchihas plan already. We were discussing it before you came. Anyway, first kill your best friend. Then kill the rest. The only negative side to this is that you'll become a nukenin. No more training for me except for mind training. Unless I can figure out a way for you to train me in my dreams. I'll speak with Kana on that. So, when are you going to kill your clan?"

"Tomorrow at midnight. Come along and help?"

"I'll come, but just to watch. Maybe I'll help if you need the help. Destroy an Uchiha's subconscious is fun!"

"When did you become a sadist?"

"My baa-san is a torture specialist, I'm being trained by a demon, Kengeki is always on a weapon-high and you enjoy doing all the things listed and you ask me when I became a sadist?" Zurui shook his head. "I actually thought you knew me. I guess I was wrong."

"A sarcastic mask with the mix of a sadist. A new one?"

"Hai. I'm losing myself in all of the masks I wear."

"Will you let anyone see you tomorrow?"

"Of course not. That will ruin my plans."

"You already have plans?"

"With help from Kana, yes. Now I have to get back to training. See you tomorrow Itachi-sensei."

"Ja ne." Itachi disappeared into the night and Zurui went back to his training session with Kana.

* * *

"Zurui, will you just eat something? I know you're excited about tonight, but you won't be able to do anything if you're hungry!" Haruka screamed.

Zurui was about to respond when he felt something. His eyes widened. "Baa-san, the Hokage is coming!"

"He's what?!"

"Just stay calm," Zurui said, putting up his calm and emotionless mask. He started eating breakfast just as the Hokage came in.

"Haruka, I've been hearing reports that you have been housing a young boy," he said.

"I have," she replied, pointing to Zurui. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. How old is he?"

"Seven. Why?"

"He doesn't go to the Academy?"

"He doesn't need to go to the Academy. He isn't a ninja. He helps me around my shop."

"Help you?" Zurui interrupted, playing his part perfectly. "I never knew that forcing someone to wear clothes that they don't want to wear is helping."

Haruka laughed. "Go to your room, Zurui."

"But you just said to…"

"NOW!"

"Fine," Zurui said, getting up from his chair and walking upstairs.

"Sorry about that. He has a temper at times," Haruka said. "Is there anything you want?"

"Actually, I want you to be the Godaime."

"Me? I'm not powerful enough to become the Godaime. Even if I was, wouldn't one of your precious Sannin be better for the job? Then again, one completely betrayed Kohona, one hates Kohona, and the other is a pervert! Only Tsunade would be good for the job, but after a day, she'll quit! I refuse your offer."

Zurui was listening in on the conversation. This was perfect! 'Baa-san, say yes. Say that you will become the Godaime.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asked.

"I have a feeling that you'll make it a mission for me to take the damn job, so I guess I'll do it. But I'll resign if something that I don't like happens."

"Like what?"

"You'll see in time. Now if you were to leave?"

"Of course. I would like for you to meet me in my office at noon today. Ja ne." The Hokage poofed out of the house and Zurui entered the kitchen.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"It works out perfectly," Zurui replied. "If you're the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto will be placed on the genin team of his choice, with the sensei of his choice."

"You're planning for something that will happen in five years?"

"Actually, I four years, if Uzumaki Naruto has his way."

"What are planning?"

"A mind wipe and a mind replacement. It will affect the entire village, with the exception of you, Kengeki-jisan and Itachi-sensei. It will knock me out for a few days, but a **Junsei Kage Bunshin** can take my place."

"Who are you switching with?"

"Rock Lee. These jutsus will remove the binding seal on Iruka since he would no longer remember."

"What about your age?"

"Kana will take care of that."

"When?"

"In two weeks. First the Uchiha Massacre shall take place."

"Uchiha Massacre. Good name for it. Are you going to the Academy?"

"Not today. I have plans to make."

Zurui started walking upstairs. "One more thing," he said without turning around. "Itachi is going to become a nukenin."

"Why?"

"A spy, of course. I've been hearing about some organization from Kana. They seem to make him mad. And Kana doesn't get mad easily."

"I know." Haruka narrowed her eyes. "You're planning to erase everyone's memories of the Kyuubi attack, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your baa-san. I know these things. Now go to sleep. If Kana bothers you, tell him that he'll be going to one of my torture sessions."

'**Tell her I never dreamt of doing that.**'

'You're just scared of her,' Zurui replied, but he relayed the message, anyway.

"He probably doesn't dream about it since it would always turn into nightmares. See you tomorrow Zurui. Have fun tonight."

"All I'm going to do is watch."

* * *

"Are you coming?" Itachi asked.

"No. I'll be watching it happen from your mind. Haruka-baba doesn't want me to leave. There are ANBU watching this house at the moment. It would be strange for one person to come in and two people to come out."

"Why is there ANBU watching your house?"

"Obaa-san is the Godaime Hokage. After the Uchiha Massacre, you're going to become a nukenin and join an organization called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"Kana told me about them. They want to capture the nine bijuu."

"Well then, I'll see if I can join. Enjoy the massacre."

"I will."

"Sadist."

"I know. Think I can get Mitarashi Anko to train me?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. I'll come see you after the massacre, but after that, I don't think you'll be seeing me for a while. Maybe not even five years," Itachi said.

"Whatever. See you in about an hour?"

"I guess."

Zurui glared at him. "You're masks are more obvious than mine!"

"Do I look as if I care?" Itachi asked, slipping into his sadistic mask. "Time for the Uchihas to die."

* * *

I confuse myself. I really do. I scare myself, too. I don't know what just happened. All I know is that this is not going to follow the anime at all.

No, Zurui isn't evil. It's just another mask. As for Haruka becoming the Godaime, let's just say that there's a reason for everything. Zurui does not wish to become Hokage. The main plot will come into play during the third part of the Chuunin Exams, which should be in chapter twenty or somewhere close.

Polls:

Should Gai be the jounin sensei of Zurui's genin team?

Should Anko become Zurui's new sensei?

Should Hayate teach Tenten?

Should Genma teach Neji?

The next chapter is a time skip of four years. Remember that I'm switching Naruto with Lee.

Read and Review!


	5. The Findings of a Sensei

I said that this chapter would be a four year time skip, but I have some explaining to do. So this is a six month time skip!

Chapter is dedicated to, as always, Flamedraseer7213. It's also dedicated to my reviewers who helped me gain fifty reviews in four chapters! Thanks!

Itachi will be back. Don't worry.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, Itachi would be his sensei!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

Zurui walked down the street, ignoring the glares. The villagers glared at him in both his forms. His original form because he was the vessel of Kyuubi and his true form because he was always spending time with Itachi. Still, Zurui preferred to stay in his true form. The glares were stopping and soon he would be some random person in Konoha.

Haruka had been the Godaime for a few weeks. At first she wasn't trusted, but soon everyone loved her. Being the first female Hokage, she gained the respect of most kunoichi. Soon the entire village respected her.

Zurui preferred to stay in his true form. Ever since he messed up his **Kiokuryoku Kesu no Jutsu**, the village was reminded about the Kyuubi attack again. While he was in his original form, he would get attacked more often. Even the ANBU that were supposed to watch 'Naruto' just stood there and watched.

'**Will you stop moping, gaki? You have training to do.**'

'I'm not a gaki! And I have nobody to train with. My next scroll from Itachi doesn't come for a week!'

'**Then go find a new sensei. Before Itachi killed his clan, you were talking to him about getting ** **Mitarashi** **Anko**** to train you, right?**'

'Hai. Doushite?'

'**You baka! Get Anko to train you!**'

'How?'

'**I don't know! Think of something yourself. I'm just a demon who's sealed inside of you who was given the task to train you,**' Kana replied.

'You are evil,' Zurui replied, still walking.

'**I know. And you're going to hit that person.**'

'What person?' Zurui asked, but it was too late. He had already bumped into the person. The person being Mitarashi Anko.

"Look where you're going, gaki!" she screamed.

"What is up with people calling me gaki today?" Zurui wondered. "And I'm not a gaki!"

"Whatever you say, gaki. Now apologize."

"For what?"

"For bumping into me, of course."

"Why should I?"

"The nerve of you! I'll have you know that I'm a shinobi!"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? You can't actually hurt me."

"And why not?"

"Because you can't catch me," Zurui said, his eyes glowing. He quickly ran towards Hokage Tower.

Anko glared at Zurui's retreating figure. "Get back here!" She quickly ran after him.

* * *

Haruka glared at her paperwork. She had a few options. She could do it herself, which she wasn't going to do. She could get Zurui to do it, but then he wouldn't wear her clothes. She could get Kengeki to do it, but then he'd only do it so he could gamble with Zurui. She had a brilliant idea! She called an ANBU team.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" the first one asked.

"Get me Iruka," she said.

"Of course." They left and Iruka appeared within a few minutes.

"What do you want, Hokage-sama?"

She smiled at him. "Still mad at me for switching Lee and Zurui?"

"They didn't need to be switched!"

"For future actions they did. Rock Lee would be better suited on a team with Uchiha Sasuke. He had to be brought back. And Zurui was bored with staying in that class, anyway. Now I have an A-ranked mission for you. Do you accept?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Iruka replied.

"You are to finish my paperwork! And you can't refuse this mission because you just accepted it!"

Iruka glared at her. "You are evil, Hokage-sama."

"I know. Now take my paperwork and leave!"

"Hai." Iruka picked up the stacks of paperwork and walked out of the office.

"I love being the Hokage," Haruka said. She was about to fall asleep when she felt a familiar presence. It was Zurui. Haruka opened her window and he rushed in.

"How are you today, Zurui?"

"I'm being chased by Anko," Zurui replied.

"And you come here why?"

"Haruka-baba, I thought you loved me!" Zurui screamed, switching masks. "I guess I won't be wearing your outfits anymore."

"I do love you. You're my grandson! And you have to wear my outfits! Now why is Anko chasing you?"

Zurui shrugged. "Something about bumping into her and not apologizing. Or was it something else?"

"I'll go with your first excuse. So you didn't apologize to her. Why?"

"To test her. I need a sensei! With Itachi gone, I have nobody to train me. The Kana reminded me of an idea I had when Itachi was still here. I was joking at that time, but now it seems like a good idea."

"So you want Anko as your sensei?"

"Hai."

"That can easily be arranged," Haruka replied.

"How?"

"I'm the Hokage. I can make it a mission for her. But then I'd have to pay her. So you'll have to wear all my outfits! Won't that be fun?"

"Baa-san, you're evil. Even if I say no you'll do it."

"But of course. And Anko will be here in thirty seconds."

Exactly like Haruka predicted, Anko arrived in thirty seconds. She paid no attention to Haruka, though. She only glared at Zurui.

"How are you so fast!? You're only eight!"

"Actually I'm seven. I'm also the only student of Uchiha Itachi."

"You were Itachi's apprentice! No wonder the villagers were glaring at you."

"You shouldn't talk. Orochimaru was your sensei," Zurui replied coldly.

"Zurui, please stop this arguing," Haruka said, revealing her presence to Anko.

"Hokage-sama!" Anko said, turning around. "I'm sorry to intrude. I'll just take him and leave."

"Why do I have to leave?" Zurui asked.

"Because you're not supposed to be here."

"Baa-san, am I allowed here?" Zurui asked, purposely saying baa-san.

"Don't call the Hokage baa-san! That's disrespectful," Anko said.

"Anko, Zurui's my grandson. He has every right to call me his baa-san," Haruka replied before turning her attention to Zurui. "Your clothes are stained! How did I not notice this! Here, take these and go change!" Haruka handed Zurui a scroll. "Don't worry. It contains five copies of your outfit."

"This is torture!" Zurui said, but he left to change.

Anko looked at Haruka with surprise. "He's your grandson?"

"Yes."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Why should you be? Zurui gets into trouble like this all the time. All he wanted was for you to train him since he has nobody to train him with ninjutsus."

"Just ninjutsus?"

"Hai. Kengeki is training him in kenjutsu and taijutsu. I'm training him in torture, genjutsus, and seals. He only needs to be trained in ninjutsu. I can give you a scroll of ninjutsus to teach him. He doesn't like snakes."

"Why?"

"If he chooses to tell you, he will. He most likely will, anyway."

"Who most likely will?" a voice said from the hall, walking into the office.

"Kengeki! Why are you barging into the Hokage's office?" Anko yelled.

"I'm looking for Zurui," Kengeki told the Hokage, ignoring Anko completely. "Have you seen him?"

"She sent me to change my clothes. There was a speck of dirt on it and she makes me change. She's crazy!" Zurui said, walking back in. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Your dagger training begins today."

"Wasn't I already training in the use of daggers?"

"You have to fuse it with your taijutsu stance." Kengeki turned to Anko. "I'm sorry for bothering you in your meeting with the Hokage."

Zurui looked at Anko. "Will you?"

"Fine. We'll start next week." She nodded to Haruka. "I'll come by to pick up the scrolls later."

Haruka nodded to her and she jumped out the window.

"What just happened here?" Kengeki asked.

"Anko just agreed to be my sensei," Zurui said, walking out of the room. "Let's go! I want my dagger training!"

Kengeki just stood there, looking confused. Haruka coughed. "Get out of my office and go train my grandson!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kengeki replied and ran out of the office before Haruka could torture him.

Haruka smiled. "I love my job."

* * *

A short chapter, I know, but it's just a filler. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!

Read and Review!


	6. The Findings of Polls

This is not a real chapter. Hence the title which is:

The Findings of Polls

I have a lot of polls for this story! Here we go:

Poll 1:

What type of relationship should Itachi and Naruto have? And by relationship I mean one of the three below:

1) Sensei-Student

2) Friends

3) Brothers

And none of those are yaoi! This story is not yaoi! This story has no pairings whatsoever!

Poll 2:

Should Naruto/Zurui's Jounin instructor know his "secret"?

Poll 3:

Should Neji and Tenten be Naruto/Zurui's teammates?

Poll 4:

Should Anko find out that Zurui is Naruto?

Poll 5:

Should I make Tsunade appear? She is not going to be the Hokage, so I need a reason for her to be in the story.

Anything else you want to add is fine.

* * *

And an omake for those who are answering my polls! It deals with Zurui annoying Anko! Yatta! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **Do I look as if I own Naruto?

* * *

"Anko-sensei!" Zurui called. 

"What, gaki?" Anko replied. "I'm busy."

"You're eating dango."

"Exactly."

"You interrupt me when I eat ramen," Zurui said.

"I'm your sensei. I can do that," Anko said, ordering more dango.

"I could tell Haruka-baba about this."

Anko laughed. "The most she could do is remove me from being your sensei. And I'd be happy for that."

Zurui smirked. 'We'll see about that,' he thought as he walked out the store.

* * *

"Baa-san, Anko isn't training me," Zurui said.

"I'm busy," Haruka said, looking over a treaty that the village had with Suna.

"But she keeps throwing dango at my clothes! I don't have anymore outfits with me," Zurui lied.

Now Haruka was mad. "She's messing up my outfits that I made for you!"

Zurui nodded. "Hai!"

"Where is she?"

"At the dango shop in front of the tower."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Anko-sensei! You said you'd train me!" Zurui said.

"I'm eating, gaki!"

"I guess I better tell Haruka-baba," Zurui said, walking out of the store.

Anko froze. "You know, I'm not hungry anymore. Shall we go?"

Zurui smirked. It worked every time.

* * *

Hope you like the omake! Please answer my polls! 


	7. The Findings of a True Friend

The next chapter is here! Thanks for answering all my polls! I appreciate it. Sorry for the late update!I was watching Hikaru no Go!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, Itachi would be his sensei!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

Time skip: Three and a half years

* * *

Zurui was mad. Actually, he wasn't mad. He was furious. He had just been informed that his, no Naruto's, jounin instructor would be Maito Gai. Since his senseis happened to be biased against him, it was natural that he would too be biased against him.

"Baa-san! Why him? Why can't Anko be the jounin instructor?" Zurui

"I asked Anko if she wanted to take a team this year and she said no. Gai was the last choice. Even I'm against it. But there is nothing I can do at the moment. Either you stay on this team, or you wait a year. That would be stupid considering that you, or should I say Naruto, was allowed to switch with Rock Lee, who was sent back to your original class," Haruka replied, looking through her files. "There are no other jounin who wish to take or even test a genin team this year."

"If I can get Anko to become the jounin instructor, will you switch?" Zurui asked desperately.

"If you can do that before I call in the other jounins to give them their teams, then yes."

"When will that be?"

"In about thirty minutes. I'll try and delay it if you can get help from Itachi," Haruka said, speaking of communicating with a nukenin as if it was an everyday thing.

At the mention of Itachi, Zurui smirked. He may not call on Itachi a lot, but when he did, it was pure chaos. The last time he called for his help…Let's just say that half of Konoha's shinobi were in the hospital for a few weeks.

"And no, Itachi won't be able to come and destroy all the shinobi in this village. I do need their help," Haruka said quickly.

"Fine," Zurui replied, but he was upset.

"So are you going to contact him?" Haruka asked. "I do have things to do. I have to buy material for your clothing, think of new designs, and create five new outfits by tomorrow!"

Zurui groaned. This meant that he would have to go through his baa-san's torture tonight. Zurui shook that thought out of his mind and nodded to Haruka. He settled into a meditation stance and closed his eyes. He didn't have to meditate to activate his mind link with others, but it was useful. It helped him control the energy used and gain more energy from his surroundings.

'Itachi-sensei!' he called out in his mind.

'What do you want Zurui? I have to start a mission soon to capture you. Well, your original self, anyway,' Itachi replied.

'I need chaos. But no deaths and jounins able to move,' Zurui replied.

'When?'

'Now.'

'Fine. I'm at the gates of Konoha.'

Zurui broke off his mind link and looked up to Haruka. Before he spoke, he heard an explosion. Then he saw flames.

"I'll just be on my way, baa-san," Zurui whispered before he slipped out of the office.

Haruka glared at Zurui before she went back to her paperwork. Before she could do anything, an ANBU entered the office.

"Hokage-sama?" he said.

"Just say what needs to be said."

" Uchiha Itachi is attacking the main gate. Uchiha Sasuke saw and now he is trying to kill him."

"Just make sure the village remains intact, unlike last time, and the jounins are able to move within an hour."

"And Sasuke?"

"I don't care about brats. He's useless, anyway. His quest for power will only bring the village down."

"What if it was your grandson?"

"My grandson can actually take care of himself. And he was Itachi's apprentice. I have nothing else to say on the matter. Gather up all the jounins you need. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied before leaving the office.

Haruka looked out her window and saw Itachi nearly killing her shinobi. Oh well. She'd get Iruka to do her paperwork again. She was about to go make some new clothes for Zurui when she felt a familiar chakra signature by her door.

"Sandaime, please come in and stop eavesdropping on me," she said without turning away from the window.

The Sandaime grunted and he entered.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Haruka asked, watching as Zurui chased Anko around the village.

"Why do you treat Sasuke-kun like that? You're showing favoritism to your grandson!"

"No, I'm acting as a grandmother should and giving training to my grandson. And this was before you asked me to become the Hokage. So I don't understand where you're getting at/"

"Your grandson has three senseis, including you! You should give Sasuke-kun a sensei, too!"

"I'm not holding anyone back from teaching him. I just don't care much about him. His wish for revenge will just bring the village down and be the reason why my grandson is killed."

"Why would his ambition be Zurui's death?"

"You didn't know? Itachi was Zurui's first sensei and he would do anything to stop him from death."

Haruka stopped speaking there and left the room.

* * *

"Anko-sensei! Please stop!" Zurui yelled, chasing after her.

"I have to see what is happening at the gate!" Anko yelled back.

'Fine. Guess I'll have to do this the easy way. **Maindo** **Kaku** (Mind Break)!' The attack entered Anko's subconscious and she fainted. Zurui picked her up and carried her to nearest training grounds.

'She'll be unconscious for a few minutes. Enough time for me to place a simple barrier jutsu around this place. If I knew one…' Zurui thought.

'**I know a few. But they would take some time to learn. Just enter her mind, damn it!**' Kana said.

'But what about her privacy!'

'**She'll end up killing you if you don't explain the situation to her!**'

'Fine.'

One of the abilities of Zurui's Kagegan allowed him to enter the minds of others. It was a little like the jutsus of the Yamanaka clan, but it was easier for him. All he had to do was imagine he was in their mind and he was there. Kana would be in control of his body so nothing would happen to it.

"Damn that brat! He trapped me in my mind! When I get out of here…" Anko screamed.

"You'll do nothing," Zurui said.

"What are you doing here!?"

"To explain to you why I trapped you in your mind."

"Then start explaining!"

"Itachi is attacking the gate."

"And I can't help him!"

"He's attacking that gate so I can ask you to become the jounin instructor for my genin team!"

"No."

"Nani!"

"Sorry, but that would be special treatment," Anko said.

"But then my instructor would be Gai!"

Anko twitched. Just the mention of Gai made her angry ever since that afternoon…Anyway, Anko calmed down and stated her answer. "You need work on your taijutsu stance."

"My taijutsu is perfectly fine."

" Kazama Zurui's stance is fine, but Uzumaki Naruto can't use that stance, remember?"

"Fine. So Gai has to be my sensei?"

"Yes."

"You're mean, Anko-sensei."

"And you're a gaki."

* * *

"Baa-san!" Zurui yelled. "Anko won't be the sensei! That was all for nothing!"

"Actually, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have had such a nice chat with the Sandaime."

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Define threatened, Zurui-kun!"

"Baa-san, you're scaring me…"

"Go home and sleep. Tomorrow is the Genin Exams."

"So he's going to be my instructor!?"

"Hai. Now leave or I'll make you model my new clothes."

"You know, I'm starting to feel really sleepy. Bye baa-san!" Zurui rushed out of the room.

"Must you do that to him?" Kengeki asked, coming into the room.

"Of course! It's fun!" Haruka turned to him. "Now as for the reason I called you here…Have you been using Zurui as your gambling tool?"

* * *

Zurui walked into class, ready to take the Genin Exams. He would pass and he would be on a team with Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" Tenten said, sitting next to him. Tenten was always nice to him, or rather, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ohayo, Tenten. How do you think we'll do?"

"We'll pass, of course!"

"I bet I can predict the team we're going to be on!" Zurui said.

"Really? Do tell," Tenten replied with a smirk. She knew that his predictions came true, usually.

"It will be me, you, Neji, and our instructor will be a creepy Jounin named Maito Gai."

"Creepy?" Tenten said. "This coming from the guy who lived after insulting the Sandaime, Godaime, Iruka-sensei, Mitarashi Anko, and Kengeki-sama!"

"Kengeki-sama? That's new."

"He's my hero! He's a great weapon master! And Haruka-sama is my hero, too!"

"What about Tsunade?"

"Her, too!"

"Naruto, where do you live?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know so I can train with you and help you with your living arrangements. We're both orphans…"

"Tenten, I have a secret to tell you, but I'll tell you after the exams, okay?"

"Fine."

"But you have to promise not to hate me."

"I'll never hate you, Naruto-kun! If there's anyone I hate, it's Uchiha Sasuke!" Tenten exclaimed.

"His brother was nice, though…" Zurui started to say.

"You knew Itachi!" Tenten exclaimed once more, though she said it softer than before.

"Its part of my secret!"

"So you'll tell me later?"

"Hai, Tenten."

"Good. Now the Genin Exams are about to begin!"

Zurui twitched. Sometimes Tenten was too hyper to begin with. And then give her a weapon…Zurui shuddered at the thought.

Zurui fell asleep. It was pointless to watch everyone else.

* * *

"Naruto! I passed!" Tenten yelled, waking him up.

"Eh…Oh. Congratulations."

" Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're next," Tenten said. Zurui nodded and got up. He walked into the testing room to find Iruka.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Zurui asked.

"Mad? No. But you aren't trying your best! I know you can do better!" Iruka replied.

"Zurui can do better. Naruto can't do any of his jutsus without changing."

"Very well. To pass the Genin Exams, you must make three bunshins."

"Very well. **Kage** **Bunshin**** no Jutsu!**" Zurui created five kage bunshins.

"Very good. You pass." Iruka handed him his hitai-ate (Spelling?).

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!" Zurui said and he walked out of the room. Before he was at the door, he looked at Iruka and said, "Baa-san is planning on making you do her paperwork again!"

Iruka groaned. He could never refuse a mission from the Godaime.

* * *

"Tenten! Are you coming?"

"I'm coming! Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"Somewhere," Zurui replied.

Zurui and Tenten were walking through. Zurui was headed towards Haruka's shop and Tenten was coming with him. He quickly spotted Haruka's shop and ran towards it and entered.

Tenten saw him running and rushed to catch up. She entered to find Zurui, in his true form.

"Who are you? And where's Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I am Kazama Zurui, son of the Yondaime, grandson of the Godaime. I'm also Uzumaki Naruto."

Tenten looked at him. Then she looked up. Then she looked at him again. Finally, she threw a kunai at him.

Zurui quickly dodged the kunai and Tenten smiled.

"Okay, so I believe you. Naruto never catches my kunai. He always dodges. So why keep your identity a secret?"

"Two reasons. The villagers hate me in both of my forms."

"Why?"

"In my original form, that's Naruto, they hate me because I am the Jinchiriki (Spelling?) of Kyuubi. The Yondaime wasn't able to kill him, so he sealed him in his son. He wanted me to be seen as a hero, but everyone saw me as a demon."

"You're the vessel of the Kyuubi?" Tenten replied.

"Hai," Zurui said and he looked away.

"That is so cool! Why would the villagers hate you for keeping the Kyuubi back?"

"Because they are all bakas."

"And for this form….?"

"Oh yeah. They hate me because I was Uchiha Itachi's apprentice and I didn't tell anyone what he was going to do."

"You knew he was going to kill his clan?"

"Hai. I watched the whole thing, too."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"The Uchihas were planning on taking over the village, killing the Hokage. My baa-san was going to be the new Hokage and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. That and I hate the Uchihas." Zurui looked at Tenten. "Are you mad at me?"

Tenten laughed. "You did what you thought was right. And the Uchihas were too arrogant anyway. Now if someone could just murder the Hyuuga clan."

"If they did that, you wouldn't be able to see your precious Neji-kun," Zurui said.

"You really are Naruto! Hey, I heard the Godaime's grandson is being trained by Kengeki-sama! So, are you?"

"Hai!" Zurui answered. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Of course I do. If only I knew where his shop was!"

"It's next door."

"What! You couldn't tell me this before!" Tenten yelled before dragging Zurui out of the shop and into Kengeki's store.

"Welcome to my store," Kengeki said, hearing the door open. Then he saw Tenten and behind her Zurui.

"Um, how can I help you?"

Tenten looked at Kengeki with stars in her eyes. "Kengeki-sama! Please take me as your apprentice!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tenten. I'm a friend of Zurui's."

"He's never mentioned you to me," Kengeki said, looking at Zurui.

"Well, I never thought you wanted to know about my social life, Kengeki-ji. You, baa-san, and Anko-sensei always have one thing on your mind. This happens to be tor- I mean training me."

"Do you know Zurui's secret?" Kengeki asked Tenten.

"Which one?" Tenten asked.

"I told her," Zurui said while looking at a pair of katanas. "And she wishes to become a Weapon Mistress. She's good. Becoming your apprentice will truly help her."

"You trust her?"

"I'm right here you know!" Tenten said.

"I do." Zurui looked up and handed the katanas to Kengeki. "I would like these, please."

Kengeki smiled. "I'll take on Tenten as a student. If she reaches my expectations, she'll start training with you."

Tenten's eyes shined. "Arigatou!" She turned to Zurui. "Come on! You have to introduce me to Anko and Haruka-sama!"

"What!" Zurui yelled. "I didn't agree to that!"

"You have no choice! I'm older and you must listen to me!"

"Tenten's mean!"

"Zurui! Stop switching masks!" Kengeki said.

"Hai, hai."

"Masks?" Tenten questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

* * *

Yay! I'm finally finished. Don't ask me anything about what happened cause I'm not sure myself.

Read and Review!


	8. The Findings of a Team

…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, Itachi would be his sensei!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

"Tenten! Where are you taking me? We have to go to the Academy!" Zurui yelled, trying to stop his best friend from dragging him to wherever she was taking him.

"We'll go in a second. But first I want to meet Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Tenten said. "And don't worry. I won't become a fan girl."

"But shouldn't he be at the Academy?"

"The younger grades have a day off today. For the grandson of the Godaime, you sure are stupid."

"Nantodemo. Just get this over with as soon as possible."

"Hai, hai, Naruto-sama."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"Of course!"

"Academy?"

"We'll be on time. Since when did you care? You're the dead last."

"You know why. I want to see if I'm right. If I am you owe me that new bow and arrow set you got."

"You probably are. And I agreed to that bet before I found out your source! it shouldn't be fair that you know all these things!"

Zurui shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Whatever." Tenten heard a kunai coming and dodged. Zurui caught it and threw it back to the source. The source happened to be Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously before noticing Zurui. "You!"

"Yes me. The person who was skipped a grade ahead because I was able to beat you," Zurui said yawning. He turned to Tenten. "Can we go now?"

"No, or I'll tell Kengeki-sama that it was you that took his prized katanas and destroyed them."

"How do you know about that?"

"I read your journal," Tenten said smirking. She turned back to Sasuke and looked him over. "You don't look like much."

This angered Sasuke. "And who are you to make such a claim?"

"I am the apprentice to the best Weapon Master of Konoha and best friend of Kazama Zurui, the Yondaime's son and the Godaime's grandson, who was also the apprentice of Uchiha Itachi. And that is why I can make a claim. I'm more powerful both physically and politically than you," Tenten said. She narrowed her eyes. "Zurui was right. You're just a brat who's trying to reach a suicidal dream."

"Must you reveal so much about me, Ten-chan?" Zurui said in his true form. While Tenten was yelling at Sasuke, he had disappeared to change.

Tenten's eyes brightened. "Zurui-kun!" she said, running up to him and hugging him.

Sasuke glared at him. "Fight me."

"No. I have no reason to fight a weakling like yourself. I could easily kill you. But unfortunately, I have to be somewhere. Let's go, Tenten."

"Hai." Without another word, the pair ran off for the Academy, each taking a different route.

Sasuke watched as they left, before remembering something that the girl had said. 'Zurui…Itachi's apprentice! That's the boy that Itachi said I must defeat to be truly acknowledged. If I can get him to train me…'

* * *

"Made it!" Zurui said, back to his original form.

"I told you so!" Tenten said, giggling.

"Nantodemo," Zurui said and he closed his eyes. Something was off and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Naruto! Don't fall asleep on me!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm not. Now can we please sit down?"

"Fine…"

* * *

"Itachi!" someone called. Itachi immediately turned around and bowed.

"You needed something Leader-sama?" he asked. He had practiced this until it was perfect. Nobody would ever guess he was a spy.

"Yes," the leader of Akatsuki replied. "I believe you once had an apprentice before you left Konoha?"

"Hai, Leader-sama," Itachi replied, wondering where this was going. He tried opening his link to Zurui, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Zurui felt a tug on one of his links. Seeing that Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet, he accessed it and found it was Itachi. Wondering why Itachi would be calling him, he listened into the conversation.

* * *

Itachi could feel the link opening and looked back at the leader.

"How powerful is he?"

"Not that powerful. He decided that he wasn't going to be a shinobi after I left."

'I did?' Zurui questioned.

'Be quiet!'

"Is it possible that he could know the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"No. He was an orphan. I wouldn't be surprised if he had died already," Itachi replied.

'I resent that!' Zurui yelled through the mind link.

"Well then, that is all. You shall be meeting your partner later today."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

* * *

Zurui sighed. Mind links were annoying. Luckily, he only had three-Kana's, Itachi's, and Haruka's.

An eraser flew at him and he caught it easily, before looking at what was going on.

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka said. "Now Team Nine will be Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your instructor will be Maito Gai."

Zurui turned to Tenten. "My bow and arrows, please."

"Later."

"Fine."

Neji walked up to them. He had never spoken to them before and neither him nor the two tried to start a conversation. He was about to speak when Gai walked in.

"I am here for the youthful Team 9!" Gai said.

Tenten twitched and handed Zurui ten thousand yen. At a questioning look from Neji, she shrugged and got up. Both Neji and Zurui followed her example and they went with their sensei.

* * *

"First, my youthful team, we must do introductions! I shall go first!" Gai stated. "I am Maito Gai. I like taijutsu. I dislike the hip attitude of my rival Hatake Kakashi! One of my hobbies is to challenge my rival to youthful competitions! My very youthful dream is to defeat my rival! Now let's begin!"

"I am Tenten. I like training with Naruto, Zu-I mean a friend of mine, and Kengeki-sama. I dislike Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies include helping out the local weapon shops. My dream is to be a great kunoichi and the greatest weapon mistress of Konoha." Now the reason why Tenten didn't say Zurui's name was a sharp glare from Zurui and a kunai at the back of her neck.

"I am Hyuuga Neji. I prefer to train myself. I dislike the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan. My hobbies include training. My dream is to prove that members of the Branch House can be stronger than those of the Main House."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training and my best friend Tenten. I dislike Tenten when she decides to use me as her weapon targets. My hobbies include training and meditating. My dream is none of your concern."

'I have an interesting team. Nobody here seems to be weak. The supposed dead last actually seems strong. Tenten isn't a fan girl and seems to want to be a ninja. Neji is supposed to be a prodigy so I'll see about him tomorrow,' Gai thought. 'I'll pass this team.'

"Well my very youthful team, meet me at Training Grounds 13 tomorrow for your evaluation!" Gai said before leaving the team.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Zurui asked.

"I have to go meet Kengeki-sama! See you later, Naruto!" Tenten said before she ran off.

Zurui turned to Neji. "And you?"

"I have nothing of any importance to do. So why don't we spar?" Neji replied.

"I can't do taijutsu that well. I'm just used to using weapons."

"You're lying," Neji stated.

"What do you mean?" Zurui said, not missing a beat.

"I've seen enough of your acting to know your mind. You use masks to hide your true identity. What is it?"

Zurui just chuckled. "If I believe I can trust you, I will tell you. I guess you'll have to wait."

"Tell me what?" Neji asked.

"That's a secret." Zurui started walking away. Neji smirked and swore to himself to figure out the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Haruka-sama," Gai stated as he walked in the room.

Haruka looked up, glaring at him. She was in the middle of an important task. Now what was this important task? Making more outfits for Zurui. "What?"

"I have decided to pass my team."

"Without a test?" Haruka said, glancing at the list that held the teams for the Academy graduates this year. After looking it over for a second, she smiled. "Fine. The team of Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Uzumaki Naruto is now an official genin team."

"I still want to evaluate their skills, though. Something seems off," Gai replied.

"Really? Well then, I have nothing more to say. Dismissed."

"Hai." Gai left the office and Haruka went back to making her clothes.

* * *

During the day, Zurui either acted as Uzumaki Naruto or Kazama Zurui, the Hokage's grandson. At night, though, he acts as** Desu** (Death), the Godaime's prized assassin. He took on cases that she couldn't trust anyone else with. Desu may have not been the strongest of shinobi, but he was capable of knocking anyone out in a matter of seconds. Now he was standing in the Hokage's office being told that he was not to take anymore missions as Desu.

"But baa-san! How will I train my Kagegan!"

"Train with Kana. I'm sorry, Zurui, but now that you're on a genin team, we can't take anymore chances. Especially with the fact that your masks are getting harder to decipher. Soon you will lose your sense of reality!" Haruka said. "I may be acting more on account that you're my grandson, but I can't watch this happen. When you were asleep last night, Kana opened the mind link you had with me and told me what was happening to you! You can't keep switching forms like you have been doing for the past six years. And with the creation of Desu, your powers have been weakening! You'll die!"

"I know. But what can I do? Nobody can know that Uzumaki Naruto and Kazama Zurui is the same person! I'll be hunted!"

"You'll be safe. You are my grandson and the village won't hurt you for that," Haruka said.

"Whatever you say, baa-san. But remember, you can't protect me when I'm not in the village. When I started training with Itachi, I knew what would happen to me. I have no other choice. Even if I reveal that both my identities are the same, the council will banish me and assassinate you, as well as Kengeki-sensei."

Zurui walked out of the office after that. Haruka watched his retreating form and whispered, "I will not allow that."

* * *

The plot deepens as we see that something is happening to poor Zurui-kun! I already have the ending planned out for this…My readers will hate me!

Read and review!


	9. The Findings of Pride

Mwahahahaha! You're all going to try and kill me after this, but I don't care! Here's the next chapter, The Finding of Pride! Hehehe…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, everyone would hate me for what I did to Naruto.

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

'No! This can't be happening to me!' Zurui screamed in his mind.

'**You know what you have to do, kit**,' Kana replied.

'I do. But first Hyuuga Neji shall find out Uzumaki Naruto's secret.'

'**Sounds like a plan**,' Kana replied.

Zurui looked up at the sky. He was in his original form. Unknown to him, Hyuuga Neji was watching him, trying to figure out his secret.

"What are you doing, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked from behind him.

"How did you do that?" Neji questioned. She was able to sneak up on him while he had his Byakugan active.

"A trick that Zurui-kun showed me!" Tenten said, smiling.

"Zurui?" Neji questioned, although he was certain that he had heard that name before.

"Hai! He's my best friend!"

"I thought Naruto was your best friend."

"He is! Both him and Zurui are the same person!" Tenten replied, not realizing what she was saying.

Neji inwardly gasped. "Who is Zurui?"

"His name is Kazama Zurui. He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his grandmother is the Godaime. He is also the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." At this point, Tenten gasped. She had just revealed Zurui's secret! He was going to kill her. No, he was going to torture her, then kill her. Or maybe…

"May I ask what you're doing, Tenten?" Tenten's head swung around and she found herself face to face with Kazama Zurui.

"Ano, you see, I kind of…"

"…told Neji my secret, right?" Zurui finished for her.

"So, you're both the same person? And you happen to have a demon sealed in you, right?" Neji said, cutting into their conversation.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I wish to know why and how you possessed Tenten," Neji replied.

"You possessed me!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes. And be quiet. You're going to attract unwanted attention."

"Gomen," Tenten replied, blushing.

"It's fine." Zurui turned to Neji. "Why don't you come with us? You'll find out everything that you need want to know from Haruka-baba and Kengeki-ji."

"Who?"

"His grandmother and Kengeki-sama, my master," Tenten replied. Seeing Zurui walk away, both Neji and Tenten followed him.

"Master?"

"I'm his apprentice."

"Relation to Nar-Zurui?"

"He was in the same genin team as his father."

"Oh."

"Will you two stop whispering like a couple and catch up?" Zurui yelled from about ten meters away. Both Neji and Tenten blushed at the comment and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

'What am I going to do?' Itachi asked himself for the hundredth time that day. He had just found out that he was to capture Uzumaki Naruto. His partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, a nukenin from Kirigakure, was ecstatic. He was given the chance to capture the strongest of the bijuu and was partnered with the esteemed Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi, when we meet this Jinchuuriki, can I chop off one of his limbs?"

"We're not going to be capturing him until after the Chuunin Exams that will be taking place in Konoha next year," Itachi replied in a monotone voice.

"Aren't you excited? Or are you just void of emotion?"

Itachi didn't bother answering and just left Kisame with an emotionless mask.

"You really have no emotions, do you?" Kisame questioned once more.

"That is partially true," Itachi replied in his monotone voice. "I care for my apprentice and those that he entrusts his secrets to. As for anyone else, I have no feelings for them. I was the perfect weapon for Konoha before I met my apprentice."

"And your apprentice is?"

"That is none of your concern." With that, Itachi walked away, pondering on what he had to do next.

He left a smiling Kisame behind. "I actually got him to speak about something that had nothing to do with the mission!"

* * *

"Zurui-kun," Haruka said. "What a pleasant surprise! And what perfect timing! It seems as if your shirt is dirty. But don't worry! I was just creating a new outfit for you!"

"My shirt is dirty?" Zurui questioned. "Where?"

Neji blinked as he watched this display. "Does this happen often?"

Tenten nodded. "Everyday. On the bright side, he never runs out of clothes! But now Haruka-sama is using me as a model…"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. When it comes to clothes, Haruka-sama is obsessed! She loves it as much as she loves Zurui!"

It was at that moment that Haruka noticed Tenten and Neji. "Tenten? Hyuuga Neji? Why are you here? Is something going on between the Main House and the Branch House?" Zurui took that chance to sneak away and slipped into meditation.

"Nothing is wrong. I just found out some of Naruto's secrets," Neji replied.

"His real name is Kazama Zurui and he'll prefer if you call him that while speaking around him," Tenten said.

"Oh…"

"Well, you found out he's really my grandson," Haruka said, nodding her head. "What else?"

"That he has the Kyuubi sealed into him."

"Anything else?"

"Iie."

"Well, his final secret is that he's Uchiha Itachi's apprentice. Of course, that leads off into various other secrets, which Tenten and Zurui will inform you of."

"Uchiha Itachi's apprentice? I never expected that."

"Do you hate him for that? It was Zurui that encouraged the massacre," Haruka said.

"I can't hate him. I remember seeing Uzumaki Naruto in the streets when I was younger. He was always punished for things that others had done. They still do that today. He had his reasons. I may not agree with them, but I respect him for the pain he went through."

"Well said. Zurui did you hear that?"

"Of course, baa-san. I might be meditating, but I can still hear you people. So, can I tell you my plan?"

"Plan?" Neji stated. He looked at Tenten.

"I have no idea."

"What are you planning, Zurui?" Haruka asked.

"I'm planning on swallowing my pride and…"

* * *

"I really don't like dango," Zurui said. He was in his original form.

"Then why eat it?" Neji asked.

"Anko-sensei forced me to," Zurui replied, shuddering at the memory.

"You still haven't introduced me to Anko-sama!" Tenten yelled.

"She hasn't been around."

"Oh."

"Neji, why was my baa-san asking you about a Main House and a Branch House?"

Neji looked away. "The Hyuuga Clan…Remember when I said that I disliked the Main House of the Clan when we had to introduce ourselves for Gai-sensei?"

"Yeah," Zurui replied.

"Well, when I was four, my otou-san was killed in place of the head of the Hyuuga Clan. They were twins so nobody could tell the difference," Neji replied.

"He sacrificed himself and you were hated…" Zurui muttered.

"Something like that," Neji said, nodding, before realizing that Zurui had fainted. He looked at Tenten.

"He's in a trance. We have to get him to Haruka-sama!"

"Let's go then!" Neji said.

The two were about to leave when Gai walked in.

"My youthful students, the Godaime have given us a C-ranked mission!"

"Now is not the time, sensei! Naruto-kun is in a trance! We have to get him to Haruka-sama!" Tenten yelled, throwing one of her katanas at him. She then nodded at Neji and they left with Zurui, Neji muttering about wasting weapons.

* * *

"**Look what you did! Your body is in a trance!**" Kana yelled.

"I didn't know that would happen!" Zurui said in defense.

"**Just wake up! You have a plan to put into effect!**"

"I know. I just hope it works."

"**If it doesn't, then your death is certain. If it does, your death is a fifty percent chance.**"

"That's made me feel so much better," Zurui replied sarcastically. "I'm going to die. Do you do this often?"

"**It's not that I want you to die!**"

"You keep telling yourself that, Kana. Well, I guess I should wake up before baa-san decides to call Itachi to help."

"**But how will she contact him?**"

"She's crazy! She's insane! She wants to contact a nukenin! Put those together and Itachi will be there in five minutes."

"**You really are mental…**"

"Kana…"

**"Yes?**"

"Shut up." 

* * *

"Haruka-sama! What are we going to do?" Tenten said, crying. "What if he never comes out of his trance and dies?! What if he does, but it's too late and he dies!? What if I never get to meet Kana!?"

"Kana?" Neji questioned.

"Kyuubi's name," Zurui answered. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Tenten didn't want you to go to the hospital and Haruka-sama was thinking about calling Itachi and making him wake you."

"Oh…" Zurui said before remembering something. "Didn't Gai-sensei say we had a C-rank mission?"

"You do." Haruka handed him a file and spoke once more. "It's the one you requested for your plan. If you die, don't blame me."

"Why would I do that?" Zurui smirked and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Neji asked. (A.N. Neji really loves asking questions in this chapter, doesn't he?)

"He was trying a new skill he found from his Kagegan," Tenten said.

"Kagegan?"

"He left me to explain everything, didn't he?" Tenten asked the wind. "Let's go. If you can beat my weapons I'll tell you."

"A spar? How fitting."

* * *

"My youthful team let us go find those unyouthful bandits and help the very youthful farmers who hired us!" Gai said.

Neji and Tenten both had the same thoughts. 'Think of my happy place. My happy place. Yes, my happy place.'

Kana and Zurui were both very close to killing Gai. 'Is it possible for me to accidentally release you from the seal?'

'**I'm looking into it,**' Kana responded, while turning into his human form and looking through his library.

'This is why I didn't want him for my sensei!'

'**Do you want to place him in a genjutsu that will make him walk into trees every five minutes?**'

'I can't do any genjutsu!'

'**Use my Kagegan!**' And that started the argument that would preoccupy most of their time.

Unfortunately for Tenten and Neji, they still had to listen to Gai speak of youthfulness and his youthful student Rock Lee.

"Wasn't Lee the guy that Zurui switched with?" Neji whispered to Tenten. She nodded.

After walking for about an hour, the team was attacked. Neji quickly stopped most of the bandits with his Jyuuken. Tenten took care of the rest with her weapons. Gai watched approvingly until he noticed that Naruto wasn't doing anything. He was in another trance.

A masked shinobi appeared in front of Zurui and before Tenten, Neji, and Gai could do anything, he was dead.

Uzumaki Naruto was now officially dead.

Twenty miles away, in Konoha, the real Kazama Zurui fell into a coma.

In an unknown location, Uchiha Itachi fell unconscious.

In Hokage Tower, Haruka had sent ANBU squads to track down Tsunade and bring her to Konoha.

And in Kazama Zurui's mind, Kana watched the boy he had grown to love as his own child fight death and accept the truth to the Kagegan.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than my usual! It's not even 2,000 words! But now Zurui is dying! Should I kill him? And because I love you all, I shall give you an omake!

* * *

"Full house!" Tenten said, laying down her cards. Zurui, Tenten, and Neji were all playing poker. "Beat that!"

"I will," Neji said and showed his cards. "Four of a kind. Four kings and a queen. Which means Zurui won't be getting a royal flush this turn. And Itachi loses his bet."

"Actually, I bet that Zurui would get a straight flush this turn," Itachi replied.

"He did," Anko said.

"And if Zurui does have a straight flush, Itachi wins and Zurui wins," Kengeki muttered. "And we're all going to become poor."

"How did you people convince me to let Zurui gamble?" Haruka said from the corner of the room.

"I asked you to," Zurui said. "And you can't say no to me." He then turned to his teammates. "Itachi wins his bet." He laid down his cards. "Straight flush. From four of clubs to eight of clubs. I win again."

"We're all going to die poor!" Kengeki sobbed.

"No. You and Anko are going to die poor, Kengeki-sama. Neji and I are just playing for fun."

"I would just love to play against Itachi-senpai, though," Zurui said.

"Senpai? I thought I was your sensei?"

"Not anymore. And a game?"

"Sorry. I have to get back to Akatsuki. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Haruka watched the two speak as the other four conversed.

"We should place them up against Tsunade and bet that they would win!" Kengeki said.

"Tsunade-sama? Why?" Tenten asked.

That brought the four into a conversation about the Sannin. Haruka sighed and said goodbye to Itachi.

"What should we do to them?" Haruka asked Zurui.

"Introduce them to torture tactics that would scare even Ibiki?" Zurui suggested.

"Works for me," Haruka said.

'**And me as well.**'

And so the Hokage and Jinchuuriki did their work.

* * *

I don't know anything about poker, but hey! I was bored…

Read and review!


	10. Trapped in a False Reality

You all hate me right now, don't you? You'll hate me more after this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: This story is about Zurui. Naruto is about Naruto. I only own my idea.

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

"I need your help. As you know, I became the Hokage even after I swore to never help this village again," Haruka said, handing Tsunade a bottle of sake. 

"I was wondering about that. The Sandaime hid the identity of your grandson from you and wouldn't let you take care of the Kyuubi vessel."

"I found out who my grandson is. He is currently in a coma. I have no clue how he fell into a coma, but I know that you would find a way to heal him, somehow. Please Tsunade-chan. Help my Zurui-kun! He is the last family I have left."

Tsunade knew the pain of losing a loved one. Even she had some family left, even if it was just Shizune. "I'll help. But I won't do anything else for the village."

"I'm not expecting you to, Tsunade-chan. The only reason I took the spot as Hokage was to protect Zurui and Zurui happens to hate Kohona. His hatred for this village has been spread to many individuals, including Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi."

"A Hyuuga and an Uchiha! How does he know Uchiha Itachi?"

"Itachi was his sensei. That's all I can tell you Tsunade-chan. The rest can be told by Zurui if he wishes to tell you if he ever awakens."

"I'll make sure he does. Can you show me to his room?"

"Of course," Haruka said, leaving Kengeki in charge of her office.

* * *

"When will he wake up!? We should have never agreed to this plan!" Tenten said, crying. 

Neji looked at her before turning back to Zurui. "It was either this or he would die. He was taking on three different identities that were destroying his mind. Either way, Zurui wouldn't want us to worry about him. He knew what he was doing. His Kagegan is fully activated for some reason, though."

"Really? I wonder why," Tenten said in response. She got up and motioned for Neji to do the same. "We have to go meet Kengeki-sama now."

"Of course."

"Have you been working on Zurui's other request?"

"I'm trying, but my hatred gets in the way," Neji said, leaving the room with Tenten right behind him.

"Oh well. Zurui will understand."

As they walked out, they felt a gaze on them and smiled. Itachi had taken the time to come visit Zurui.

"Zurui, what have you done? Why was it so dangerous and powerful that I fainted?" Itachi questioned the sleeping boy, hoping he could hear him. When Kana had contacted him, he was so afraid of what might happen. He knew that this was the only way, though.

"Uchiha Itachi! What are you doing here?" a voice said from behind him. He pulled out a kunai and was greeted by the sight of Tsunade and Haruka.

"He's probably here to see Zurui," Haruka said, nodding to Itachi. He quickly produced a **Fugen Fuin** (Silence Seal) and activated it.

"Why would a nukenin want to see your grandson?" Tsunade asked.

"I told you this already, Tsunade-chan. Itachi was once his sensei and Itachi still cares for him deeply."

"What are you trying to do here?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't tell you," Haruka said.

"You can. Kana told me that I could trust a slug, but not the snake and toad," Itachi replied.

"So he doesn't trust Jiraiya and Orochimaru? I wonder why he doesn't trust Jiraiya."

"What are you talking about? Who is Kana?" Tsunade asked.

"Kana is the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Haruka said.

"But the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed!"

"Uzumaki Naruto was killed. Kazama Zurui is still alive," Haruka whispered.

"You mean that they're the same person!"

"Hai."

"Demo…"

"It was Zurui's idea. He needed to destroy his original self or both of them would die. So he created a **Junsei Kage Bunshin** (Pure Shadow Clone)." Haruka was interrupted by Tsunade.

"A what?"

"It creates a bunshin that will only disperse if you kill them. Anyway, he then sent his mind to the bunshin. Kengeki then appeared as a masked shinobi and kill the bunshin. Zurui required perfect timing for moving his mind. It seems that his timing was off and he is now stuck in a coma," Haruka finished.

"How can you move your mind? I know that the Yamanaka clan specializes in that, but it seems impossible for others to do," Tsunade said.

"Zurui has a demonic kekkei genkai called the Kagegan. The abilities of the Kagegan are different for everyone. Zurui's Kagegan deals with the usage of mind jutsus and bunshins," Itachi said.

"Wow. Now why are you even here? And why isn't Haruka-chan calling ANBU teams?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi nodded to Haruka and left. She sighed. "I never wanted to be the Godaime. I became the Godaime for Zurui. I told you this already. I also told you that Zurui hates Konoha. He wishes to destroy it. Itachi didn't want to murder his clan. Zurui asked him to. Itachi did. Then Itachi joined Akatsuki because of him."

"Wow. Your grandson certainly has control over some powerful individuals, you included. I'm sorry, but I won't heal him," Tsunade said.

"Nani! Doushite?"

"Zurui wanted this to happen from what I can tell. Only he can wake himself from his coma. When that happens, I'll help to get him back to perfect health," Tsunade said. "I'll be at the Kazama estate if you need me." Tsunade walked out of the room.

"Probably going to drink all the sake there," Haruka muttered as she followed.

* * *

'Where am I?' Zurui wondered, looking around. The room was small and very dirty. It had a bed, and some other necessities. Then he saw the mirror. He looked like his original self! 'What's going on? Kana! Kana, answer me!' Now Zurui was getting scared. What was going on. He tried to activate his Kagegan, but it wasn't there. 

"Fine. Meditation," Zurui said and he went into his meditation stance.

* * *

"**Who are you calling Kana, gaki? And why are you here!**" the Kyuubi behind the bars roared. 

"So you're not Kana meaning I'm in a different dimension or reality," Zurui muttered, ignoring the Kyuubi completely.

"**What the hell are you talking about gaki?! And why are you not scared!**"

"I'm talking about the fact that I'm not Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Kazama Zurui! And now I'm stuck in this alternate dimension for trying to kill myself and awakening the full potential of my Kagegan," Zurui said before rethinking something. "You don't have a true name, either, so you're weak against someone who knows theirs."

"**Who are you?**"

"Kazama Zurui. Now tell me, Kyuubi. What's going on in this dimension?"

"**Go through the gaki's memories,**" Kyuubi muttered.

"Thanks for being so helpful. But I no longer need your help. **Nemuri** (Sleep)," Zurui said as he put Kyuubi to sleep. "Now I have to go through memories." (1)

* * *

He was out of his mindscape trying to see if he had any clothes that actually looked wearable. Having a grandmother with a fashion sense had actually given him a fashion sense. He was not going to wear an orange jump suit or eat ramen all day, for that matter. 

'**You could just force some shop to sell you clothes of your choice,**' Kyuubi said

'Didn't I put you to sleep? And why are you being helpful?' Zurui asked.

'**I want my old vessel back. He's more fun to scare.**'

'In other words, you're scared about me knowing my true name.'

'**That too.**'

'Fine. I'll go with your plan. Later, though. I have one of my own,' Zurui said, looking around the area he woke up. 'Found it!'

'**Found what exactly?**'

'Scrolls that my baa-san sealed clothes for me in. Might not suit Uzumaki Naruto's style, but I'm no longer him.'

'**How did you know they were around here?**'

'I have my daggers with me, so I probably have all the things I was carrying before I came here,' Zurui responded before blocking Kyuubi.

"Now, let's see. Uzumaki Naruto would most likely go bother his sensei to train him for the finals. I guess I'll have to do that," Zurui said before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke needs my help. I already found someone else to train you. His name is Ebisu," Kakashi said while reading his book. 

At the name of Ebisu, Zurui twitched. He hated him! Looking through Naruto's memories, he found one about Ebisu, but was surprised to sense Ebisu behind him.

"You!" Zurui pointed. "You're the closet pervert!"

"Come now, Naruto. We shall start your training," Ebisu said, dragging Zurui out of the hospital.

"But I don't want to be trained by you!" Zurui yelled, actually taking his own encounters with the man into consideration. "I'll find someone else to train me!" And at that note, Zurui disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ebisu questioned. He didn't bother to look for him. Instead, he went to see the Hokage.

* * *

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Zurui asked, coming up to Jiraiya 

"I'm researching," Jiraiya said.

"Looks more like peeking at the women on the other side. And you're supposed to be a member of the Sannin," Zurui muttered.

"So you know me, kid!" Jiraiya said.

"More like heard of you," Zurui said, not paying attention.

"And who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Zurui exclaimed, starting to feel sick. He hated this reality. Why would anyone want to become the Hokage of this dreaded place?

'So he's the one,' Jiraiya thought. 'Something seems off though.'

"Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Zurui asked.

"From what I have heard about Uzumaki Naruto, he's not as calm as you are or as smart," Jiraiya said.

"Masks are forever present," Zurui's mysterious reply was as he used the Shunshin to get away.

* * *

(1) I fully believe that since its his mind, Zurui can do whatever he wants in it, including putting Kyuubi to sleep. Of course, the canon Naruto is too stupid to realize this.

Short, but hey! Bad ending too...And late...I hate writers block!

Read and Review!


	11. Trapped in a Deadly Position

Eh, I've been so busy! Such a late update. Gomen nasai!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto would never be mine. If it was, Itachi would be his sensei!

**Summary**:

Uzumaki Naruto. Known for his smiles and carefree attitude. But on Uchiha Itachi sees past his mask and makes an offer. What will become of Naruto? Major OoCness

* * *

"Hokage-sama, does Uzumaki Naruto know any teleportation jutsu that doesn't use any hand seals?" Ebisu asked.

"I don't know any of those, but he might. Why?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well, Kakashi asked me to train him, but Naruto just teleported away. I don't know where."

"This is odd. I wonder what he's been hiding," the Sandaime said. "For now, just watch him, Ebisu."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Zurui was once again in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "What do you want now?"

Kyuubi glared at the boy who was drinking tea. "**I want to see your true form**."

"Iie."

"**And why won't you! I'm the great Kyuubi no Yoko!**" he roared, trying to scare Zurui, although he was unsuccessful.

"I am not your true host. The quicker I leave this dimension, the better. I still don't understand why I was sent here after my death."

"**You died! Hah! Nobody with a true name can be killed by a mortal!**" Kyuubi laughed.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. Uzumaki Naruto's existence in my dimension died. I needed his spirit dead so I wouldn't die."

"**Aren't you both the same?**" Kyuubi asked. This boy was much more interesting than his true host.

"True name, remember? I earned it so my essences were cut into Uzumaki and Kazama. Each acted similar, but different. Now we have combined due to his death," Zurui replied. "Now are you going to help me leave this damn dimension or are you going to just act like a teme?"

"**I'll help. I don't want to be overpowered by a gaki just because he found his true name and has some special kekkei genkai.**"

"Glad we're in agreement, Kyuubi-teme. Now, where shall we begin?"

* * *

The Sandaime watched as Naruto got up and walked around in a circle. 'What is he doing?' he wondered. (A.N. This Sandaime is just curious unlike the Sandaime in Zurui's original dimension)

The Sandaime summoned one of his jounin. "Get me Kakashi now!" he told the jounin. He nodded and disappeared. The Sandaime sighed. This was going to take a while. He took out one of his Icha Icha Paradise books and started reading.

* * *

Zurui kept walking in circles. His eyes were glowing as he looked towards the ground. The small breeze that was in the area was growing for every circle Zurui created. He had learned of his affinity to wind a few years ago, when he was six. He never used it, preferring to use his mind techniques. They were easier for him to control and allowed him to defeat his foe easily and faster.

The wind started to pick up and a mini-tornado started to form as Zurui continued walking. He had to master this affinity. He didn't know why, but it was one of the orders Kana had given him before he was sent here. Zurui assumed that if he mastered his affinity, he would find a clue that would help him return to his dimension.

Zurui kept walking for a few more minutes, leaving enough chakra in the ground so the tornado would be self-sufficient.

'**What's so important about making a self-sufficient tornado?**' Kyuubi asked.

'My Kyuubi told me to master my affinity for wind. This tornado will be able to show me how powerful my control is.'

'**Heh, you really are powerful gaki.**'

'Without my Kagegan, a low level Chuunin could beat me. And I still can't master Genjutsu.'

Zurui closed his eyes and concentrated. He had to figure out a way to turn the wind into a blade without using any jutsu. The tornado was easy, all he had to do was walk in a circle and send chakra into the circle. He checked his tornado, seeing it gone.

'Impossible!'

'**Maybe it's the seal that the snake put on my host. When you arrived, the seal switched from sealing me to sealing him.**'

'That makes sense, but I don't know how to do seals! This is becoming a true annoyance.'

'**Wouldn't unsealing him mess with your essence?**'

'Yes, it would. Now I have a problem.'

* * *

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, stepping into the office.

"Kakashi, I called you an hour ago."

"I was training Sasuke."

"The truth for once," the Sandaime replied.

"What do you need?"

"What is going on with Naruto-kun? There is something off about him."

"Naruto? I didn't see anything wrong."

"So it's normal for a ninja to walk in circles for fifteen minutes?"

Kakashi sighed. "Now why would he be doing that?" he asked, reading his book.

"Kakashi, you really should pay more attention to your student."

* * *

The Next Day

Zurui felt something fade from his mind. He started looking through his memories and realized that he couldn't remember his earlier memories of Konoha!

'Kyuubi! What's going on with my memories!!!!' he screamed into his mind.

'**You annoying fool. Why should I tell you?**' Kyuubi asked.

'Because I know my true name,' Zurui replied. 'And you don't. So in a battle between us I could win by calling my true power. That's why you're helping me, anyway.'

'**Fine. It seems that your memories are disappearing due to the fact that they never happened in this dimension. By the time your last memory fades, you can never escape.**'

'Great. Do I have to die just to escape this?'

'**Maybe you do,**' Kyuubi replied. '**You nearly died to be sent here so maybe you have to die here to be sent back to your dimension.**'

'For once you said something smart,' Zurui replied with a smirk on his face. He then cut off his connection with Kyuubi so he couldn't hear his rant.

"Now how shall I die?" Zurui asked to the wind, but he was no wind-speaker so he couldn't hear the reply.

---Original World---

Tsunade was drinking sake with Haruka as the contemplated what to do.

"What if we send a shock to him?" Haruka asked.

"Didn't you say that the fox said that he would awaken in his own time?" Tsunade asked. "And you shouldn't worry about one shinobi so much."

"But he's my grandson!" Haruka screamed.

"I know, but if the counsel sees you like this, they'll name someone else the Hokage. And they don't even know I'm here!" Tsunade replied. "How did you keep that away from them?"

"Itachi," Haruka replied simply.

"Anyway, you could use this time to create more outfits for Zurui," Tsunade said, trying to get her friend's mind off of Zurui.

Unfortunately, this caused Haruka to get an evil glint in her eyes and she started muttering about powerful clothing that could destroy a village.

'What have I done?' Tsunade wondered. 'Zurui better get back soon.'

---Zurui---

The Sandaime was worried. He had been watching Naruto all day and he heard Naruto ask himself about how he should die. Were the villagers getting to Naruto so badly that he couldn't stand the torment?

"Ano, Sandaime-sama?" someone called from the doorway. It was Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun? He's not at the hospital," Sakura asked. She had to find her crush!

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but he went on a training trip with Kakashi."

"Oh. Well thank you for your time. I'm sorry for bothering you," Sakura replied and she quickly walked out of his office.

The Sandaime sighed. Naruto's teammates didn't care for him that much, they probably just thought that he was a baka. Maybe one day Naruto would reach his dream and everyone would acknowledge him. As long as he doesn't commit suicide and die, anyway.

* * *

One Week Later

'Okay, you damn kitsune! Either you let me die or I'll kill you, take your chakra and then kill myself!' Zurui yelled. He had been trying to die all week. He tried drowning, falling off cliffs, having clones throw weapons at him, everything! But the Kyuubi couldn't stand being so close to death so he kept using his chakra to stop Zurui.

'**Well, if you died from chakra exhaustion, then I couldn't do anything,**' Kyuubi replied.

'I don't care what type of relationship you had with Naruto-'

'**I never had a damn relationship with my vessel! I never met him! And I hope I never will.**'

'So by stopping me from killing myself, you won't be stuck with your vessel's mind again, right? Anyway, what happened to not wanting a vessel more powerful than you?'

'**I changed my mind. And I may be able to steal your power**.'

'Power? The only power I have is maindo jutsus! I don't know any taijutsu, kenjutsu, or genjutsu! Now about that chakra exhaustion idea-'

'**Don't even try it. I'll just force my chakra into your system.**'

Zurui glared at the civilian that was glaring at him. His conversation with Kyuubi was annoying him. He had to die! He had spent the last week trying to die!

'**Maybe you should go back to mastering your affinity for wind and forget about returning to your dimension.**'

'I think I'll go with your first idea. I will get back to my dimension.' Once more, Zurui cut off his connection to the Kyuubi.

Zurui looked at the sky. It was about to rain, which would help him with his mastery. The wind from the storm would help his chakra control and he could use the wind to master his affinity.

"Naruto! Where are you going?"

Zurui turned around to see Kiba and Akumaru. "Inside, I guess. I wanted to train, but it looks as if it's going to rain," Zurui replied, trying to sound like Naruto.

"Heh, I would have expected you to continue training," Kiba replied. "I guess I was wrong. You really are the dead last."

Zurui sighed on the inside and continued his act while walking, Kiba walking right next to him. "Well, I'm not feeling good. It must be because I've been training all day and I haven't had any ramen!"

Kiba laughed. "Of course you have to depend on that pathetic ramen to survive."

"Don't insult ramen!" Zurui yelled, though inside he was hitting his head against a wall in his mind.

Kiba was about to reply when Akumaru suddenly jumped off his head and ran off. "Akumaru! Where are you going?" Kiba chased after his partner, his chat with Naruto long forgotten.

Zurui just shrugged and started to walk away, but he turned around just once, his eyes filled with sadness and pain.

---Original World---

Uchiha Itachi, known as one of the more powerful members of Akatsuki, the embodiment of the perfect shinobi. For those who thought they knew him, they believed that he had completely wiped out all of his emotions. For those who knew him, they would _know_ that something was wrong with him.

Ever since Zurui had went into a comatose state, Itachi could feel his mind detach from his body, the same way it did when Zurui used his maindo jutsus on him. He wanted to go visit Konoha and talk to Tsunade about this, but he knew this was impossible. Since Orochimaru's betrayal, Pein had ordered him to stay at the headquarters and to only leave if necessary or if he had a mission. On missions he was always watched by Kisame so he couldn't do anything.

That night when Itachi fell asleep, his mind completely left is body and took possession of another version of him, in the dimension where Zurui was being help. Unconsciously, he sent his body to where Zurui was training.

---Zurui---

Zurui was annoyed. Very annoyed. To those who knew him, they would know that an annoyed Zurui was a very scary Zurui. Unfortunately, the Kyuubi didn't know this. Fortunately for Zurui, this meant he could take out his anger on the Kyuubi.

On the downside, the more he scared the Kyuubi, the more the Kyuubi would want him to stay in this dimension.

'I can always release his original host,' Zurui thought, pondering about his next move. One of the most important things he had learned from Itachi was to look at the world as a game. It didn't matter the game as long as his moves were planned out perfectly. One mistake and everything would go wrong.

Zurui had followed that rule his entire life. That is, until this incident. Now he had no idea what move to make. Practicing his wind manipulation would be useless and killing himself was, as well. He had no moves to play. It looked as if it was a game over for him.

And thus, this leads to his annoyance. Because in every game, there is a way to win, regardless of how small the chance is to find it. But Zurui couldn't figure out the move.

Zurui paid no attention to the figure moving behind him before it was too late. It was dark and the sky was full of dark clouds.

"I want your true name, or you will die," the voice whispered into his ear, kunai at Zurui's neck. The voice was muffled so Zurui couldn't identify it.

Two words from that statement stood out to Zurui. True name. Those two words were never used by shinobi since they didn't understand the meaning behind the words.

"My true name is Kazama Zurui," Zurui answered and the kunai was quickly removed.

"Senpai, how are you here?" Zurui asked.

Itachi stepped out of the hidden shadows. "How did you know it was me?"

"By the question you asked and the way you spoke," Zurui replied. "'Examine the minor details of everything', I believe you once told me."

"That I did," Itachi replied. "Where exactly are we?"

"Another dimension. I don't know the actual time frame, but I think it's a year ahead from the time in our world."

"And how exactly am I here?"

"That depends. The most logical explanation would be the link you share with me combined with the number of times I've practiced my maindo jutsus on you led your mind to me in your sleep. You were sleeping right?" At Itachi's nod, Zurui continued. "When you wake up, you'll be back where you came from."

Itachi nodded at that explanation. It made sense. He was the only person that Zurui practiced his maindo jutsus on. His mind was constantly being pushed around. "But how are going to leave? Haruka-sama had to call Tsunade-sama to help heal you. Even she was no help."

"Tsunade? The slug. Well, I guess Kana gave you instructions to tell her about this. Anyway, I have no clue how to get out! But my memories are going to disappear if I don't leave soon. Most of my childhood has faded out, not that I mind, but it means that I have at most two weeks left here."

Itachi looked at the boy, amazed. How could anyone say that so calmly? Itachi could see, though, that Zurui was trying very hard not to let any emotion show. His mask was perfect, as always.

Itachi could feel his mind disappearing and his body going to its original location. "I guess its good-bye, Zurui."

"For now, senpai. For now. All I have to do is die, anyway," Zurui replied, a smirk on his face. He walked away as Itachi disappeared, pain shining through his mask.

* * *

---One Week Later---

All hope was lost for Zurui. He couldn't figure out what to do. His memories had quickly faded away and now only a few memories remained.

'**Heh, looks like I win**,' the Kyuubi said in his mind.

'Well, death shall do me fine,' Zurui replied. 'I still have on trick up my sleeve.'

'**And what's that?**'

'Death by mind. It won't send me back, but I'll be dead. **Maindo: Kyuusei **(Mind: Sudden Death)!' Zurui activated his jutsu with his Kagegan, sending his mind into death…

---Original World---

One week had passed since Itachi was able to reactivate the link and inform Haruka that Zurui may die. That one week was chaotic. Tenten and Neji preferred to stay out of the way, training in caves on the outskirts of the village.

Anko helped to cause this chaos and she forced Kengeki to help. Several shinobi were unable to finish their missions because of their chaos.

Now, everyone who had a mind link with Zurui felt it fade away and they hurried to Haruka's office. There the Godaime sat, tears falling from her eyes.

"Haruka-sama-" Tenten started to say, but she was cut off.

"Please don't say anything about Zurui, I can't hear his name right now," Haruka said before realizing that she said his name.

The group gathered in her office was small and consisted of Neji, Tenten, Kengeki, and Anko. They all knew that Itachi wouldn't be there so they didn't count him as missing.

"What's going on in here?" a familiar voice asked from the corner of the room.

Tenten turned and her eyes sparkled. "Zurui! You're alive!" Her eyes narrowed. "HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF YOUR LINK TO US!!!!" She was about to start throwing kunais at him when, surprisingly, Anko held her back.

"Let him speak," she said, her voice controlled, although the happiness could be heard in her voice.

"Arigatou, sensei," Zurui said, nodding to her. "Now where to begin…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, I left you at a cliffhanger. The reason for it is that I'm not so sure how Zurui survived…Hehe…Any ideas?

If you want any details on any jutsu used in this story, just leave it in the review and I'll try my best to explain it.

Anyway, since you've all read this chapter, you can now review!


	12. Watching a Beginning

Hehehe...You won't be getting an explanation yet...Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to my great friend Senryu52809!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, do you think he would keep saying dattebayo?

* * *

Time Skip: One Year

It had been a year since Zurui's return. He was learning more about the Kagegan from Kana, including the different types and techniques and who could have the Kagegan. Also, Zurui was placed on Gai's team because 'Naruto' was dead. At first Gai refused to take him on, but soon he realized that Zurui was the perfect tactician for the team, as well as the best person for assassinations.

Gai knew nothing about Zurui's kekkei genkai, Kana, and his original form. All he knew was that Neji was his friend, Tenten was his best friend, he was once Itachi's apprentice, the Yondaime was his father and the Godaime was his grandmother.

Currently, Gai and the other jounin instructors were at the meeting room at Hokage Tower. It was time to nominate their teams for the Chuunin Exams.

"Well, I wonder who's going to be joining," Anko said from the side of the room where she sat with Morino Ibiki and Gekkou Hayate. She was the examiner for the second exam, while Ibiki was for the first and Hayate was for the third and the preliminaries, if they were needed.

"Kakashi will probably enter his team, as will Gai," Ibiki replied.

"Eh, Haruka-sama is probably forcing Gai to enter," Anko muttered, thinking about how she was made Zurui's teacher.

"Why?" Hayate asked and then he started to cough.

"You haven't heard? Uzumaki Naruto was killed on a mission and was replaced by Kazama Zurui," Anko replied.

Hayate and Ibiki nodded and they fell to silence when Haruka entered.

"Welcome. As you know, it is time for the Chuunin Exams. Who wishes for their team to enter the exams?" Haruka asked.

Many people started to nominate their teams and soon all the teams that were left were those of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team.

Kakashi stood up. "I nominate Team Seven, which consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Rock Lee, for the Chuunin Exams. Rock Lee is entering with Gai's permission."

Kurenai stood up. "I nominate Team Eight, which consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, for the Chuunin Exams."

Asuma then stood up. "I nominate Team Ten, which consists of Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru, for the Chuunin Exams."

The members of the room started muttering. The entire Rookie Nine was going to join the first Chuunin Exams? This was unheard of. Iruka, who was by Haruka, was about to speak when she spoke.

"What about you Gai? Is your team ready? You held them back last year, but are you going to do it again?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama, but I can't nominate my team at all. One member of my team is apprenticed to a nukenin who never declared him free of his apprenticeship," Gai replied.

Before Haruka could speak, Anko laughed. Everyone turned to face her.

"Would you please explain why you are laughing, Anko?" Haruka asked, although she already knew the answer to her question.

"Zurui is my apprentice. I took him on at the request of Uchiha Itachi and I am not saying anything else on this matter. I give Kazama Zurui permission to enter the Chuunin Exams," Anko said, smirking. She walked out the room before hell could break out.

Gai, too, sensed that chaos would ensue so he quickly said, "I nominate Team Nine, consisting of Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Kazama Zurui, for the Chuunin Exams. Tenten is entering with Kengeki's permission," and he quickly left the room.

Haruka groaned, knowing how much paperwork she would have to do, and Iruka was hitting his head with a steel blade, hoping he would knock himself out so he wouldn't have to do Haruka's paperwork.

* * *

Zurui was glaring at Tenten. Tenten was glaring at Zurui. Neji was wondering how they ended up like this. When he had arrived at the training grounds, he found them glaring at each other. Neji twitched. He had been there for twenty minutes and the duo hadn't moved an inch. 

"Will you please explain to me what you are doing?" Neji asked.

The duo turned to look at him and shrugged. "We were bored," they replied in perfect sync.

"In other words, you were practicing how to stay in sync with each other?" Neji replied, wondering why he hadn't realized it before. They all had a new link with Zurui that allowed them to act and speak in sync. This not only worked with only Zurui, but with everyone connected to him.

Tenten nodded. Over the year, she had a tendency to speak with Haruka for a great period of time, as well as Tsunade. Haruka had helped her with torture and genjutsu, while Tsunade taught her the secret to her strength.

Zurui sighed. "How about a walk around town?"

Neji and Tenten nodded to the idea and the trio left the training grounds, the reason for why they were there in the first place forgotten.

* * *

"No! Don't hurt him!" Haruno Sakura cried. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Kankuro asked, smirking. His sister, Temari, stood next to him, glaring.

"You should let him go. We aren't here to cause problems," she said to her brother.

"It's just a little fun," Kankuro said.

"No! Please let me go!" Konohamaru cried.

Before Kankuro could reply, a kunai flew past him, barely slicing his hand. However, it was enough to make him drop Konohamaru, who ran to hide behind Sakura.

"Who threw that?!" Kankuro yelled, Temari taking a step back.

"Me," Tenten said, walking towards them. "And Uchiha-chan, please stop hiding in that tree. It's pathetic."

Sasuke appeared on the tree branch, scowling. "Why are you here?"

"I am a member of this village. I have every right to be here," Tenten replied. She turned back to Kankuro. "I should remind you that you are here for the Chuunin Exams, not to kill the grandson of the Sandaime."

Sakura watched the girl who had just arrived. From the way she walked and talked, Sakura knew she was a powerful kunoichi.

"That gaki is the grandson of your Hokage!?" Kankuro replied, laughing. "Heh, I bet the grandson to the Godaime is weak, as well."

Tenten glared at him. "Insult him all you want," Tenten screamed, referring to Konohamaru, "But never insult Zurui!"

Temari took another step back. This girl was powerful. Very powerful. None of them had felt her coming and she had also felt that another person was there with them. She was about to speak when she saw someone who emitted power so much that she froze.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Neji asked, walking up to the group that had formed, followed by Zurui.

Sakura looked at the two that had just arrived. "Who are you?"

"Team Nine, the best genin in Konoha," the trio answered.

"Now I'm wondering why the Yondaime Kazekage would decide to place all three of his children on the same team. And I know your younger brother is in that tree. It would be best for him to come out," Zurui said. "Or else demons will start to hunt. Maybe a fox would hunt a tanuki?"

'**What are you doing? Letting them know that you know that you know their brother is the Jinchuuriki for Ichibi?**' Kana asked.

'Why Kana, I'm surprised you would think that,' Zurui replied.

'**Gaki, for saying that, I'll be doubling your training, and your weights, tonight.**'

Zurui inwardly groaned. But the looks on the Suna nins' faces were worth it.

Gaara had appeared in a swirl of sand. "Who are you?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Zurui replied with a laugh. "Ja ne, Haruno-san, Uchiha-chan. Let's go, you guys."

The trio walked away and the Suna team soon followed. Sasuke left, glaring at every person he saw.

Sakura just stood there, before she questioned to the wind, "What was he talking about? Who was he?"

Her question was answered, not by the wind, but by Konohamaru. "He was most likely referring to his father when he was talking about the demons. As for what he meant by the fox and the tanuki, I do not know."

"Who is he, Konohamaru?"

"Kazama Zurui, apprentice to Uchiha Itachi, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Grandson of the Godaime Hokage. But shouldn't you know that? Everyone knows that. Even the civilians." Konohamaru laughed. "I better get going before my idiotic tutor finds me."

Sakura stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. The she realized that both the girl and Zurui had called her Sasuke-kun Uchiha-chan! Nobody was to call him that! Hokage's grandson or not, he couldn't possibly be as powerful as her Sasuke-kun! With those thoughts on her mind, she ran off to find Sasuke.

* * *

"Ah, my youthful students, I have finally found you!" Gai said, coming up from behind his students. It was then that he realized that Tenten had her bow and arrows out, Neji was ready to attack him with his sword, and Zurui was about to pull out his daggers. When they all saw it was him, they relaxed a little, making sure to leave their weapons out just in case this was someone impersonating their sensei. 

Gai knew the reason for this was because of the death of one of their clients. Someone had impersonated the client's son and killed him. They trained for months when they got back and refused to take on any D-class missions.

"My youthful students, I have finally been able to nominate you for the Chuunin Exams where you shall show your great youth! It shall take place in three youthful days at the Academy in room 301!" Gai told them. "The new youthful Rookie Nine is also participating!"

"Arigatou, Gai-sensei, for telling us this information. We shall be there on time," Zurui replied. The trio quickly disappeared, Neji and Tenten using their link with Zurui to follow him.

Gai watched as his students disappeared into nothing. He knew absolutely nothing about Zurui besides the three titles that were given to him. Apprentice to Uchiha Itachi, Son of the Yondaime, and Grandson of the Godaime. He knew nothing about him and Zurui wouldn't allow any info about himself to be given away freely.

* * *

Three Days Later - The Academy 

"Heh, there's a genjutsu on that door! Sakura, you saw it didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, we're only on the second floor," Sakura said, amazed that Sasuke had complimented her skill.

"Yes, the youthful skill of my teammates has prevailed!" Rock Lee cried.

"If you will please let us pass," Sasuke replied.

The two Chuunin who were guarding the door smirked. "Only if you get past us," Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu replied and Izumo proceeded to attack Sasuke, but was intercepted by Rock Lee.

"Pathetic," Zurui replied from his corner of the room. The trio had been there since the beginning of the day, waiting to see who would be the one to give away the genjutsu on the door. The Chuunin didn't bother to do anything to them; they knew who they were and how powerful they could be when provoked.

Sasuke turned to see Zurui and he glared at him. The trio ignored him and started to walk away. This time, though, they were intercepted by Lee. "Are you the youthful students of Gai-sensei?"

"I believe it's safe to assume that you are Rock Lee, Gai-sensei's apprentice," Neji said. "It will be a pleasure to face you in these exams."

Sasuke glared as the trio walked away. He hated Tenten and Zurui, and he had a feeling that he would soon hate their other teammate, as well.

* * *

Zurui laughed. "That went extremely well, no?" 

"Only you would think that, Zurui-chan."

"Of course, it was nice to meet Gai-sensei's apprentice."

"Baa-san probably hates seeing him in her office, though."

"And why is that?" Neji asked.

"His outfit," was Zurui's simple reply. It left the other two laughing until they reached a door. Standing by the door was Gai.

"Well done my youthful students! You shall all succeed and show how youthful Team Nine is!" Gai replied. "Now go into this youthful room and begin the youthful exams!"

The trio twitched at the mention of youthful and hurried into the room so they wouldn't hear Gai speak any longer.

They quickly went to a shady spot of the room and stood there until the proctor came in. According to Anko, who went against all regulations and told them about the exams, the first proctor would be Morino Ibiki and the first test would be a written test.

They watched as the Rookie Nine reunited and a boy by the name of Yakushi Kabuto approached them.

'**I don't trust him**,' Kana said.

'Why not?' Tenten asked through her link.

'**He smells like a snake**,' was her answer.

'Then lets go meet him,' Neji said.

The trio agreed and walked over, just in time to hear Kabuto ask if the Rookie Nine wanted any information on anyone in the exam.

"Kazama Zurui, Tenten, and their teammate who seems to be a Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"That would be easy since you already know their names," Kabuto replied and found their cards. Before he could read the cards, all of his cards disappeared. "What! Where did they go?"

"Looking for these?" Zurui asked, smirking. "I decided that I don't like you and that these cards should go to the current Hokage. But since she decided to take a month-long vacation, I'll just hold onto them for her."

"Impossible! How did you get them away from me so quickly?" Kabuto asked, surprised. He had never seen this boy before.

"The mind is very powerful, no?" Zurui replied, laughing. "Goodbye Haruno-san, Lee-san, Uchiha-chan."

"And Uchiha-chan, don't cry when I beat you in the exams!" Tenten replied. Her eyes had a strange glint in them and the other members of her team knew she was plotting something.

Zurui sent the info cards to his apartment, leaving them under a genjutsu that Kana had done. The trio walked away from the Rookie Nine.

"Who are they?" Ino asked.

"I would assume that they are Team Nine, a genin team that graduated from the Academy last year. They weren't able to participate in the Chuunin Exams last year since their teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, died. He was replaced by Kazama Zurui. They didn't participate in the last one because of a mission. That's everything I know about them," Kabuto said.

Kiba was about to speak when Morino Ibiki entered the room. "Everyone in this room, be quiet! This is the start of the Chuunin Exams!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hehehe...The Chuunin Exams have come! And Zurui took Kabuto's pretty cards. And since that took up the time where the Oto nins would have attacked Kabuto, he wasn't attacked.

Now that you have read, you should review!


	13. Watching a Game

Kage dropping in!

Hi hi! For those who hasn't seen my profile, I have had so much things to do. I wanted to have a chapter out for my reviewers, though! So here you go! It's not very long, though. I'll try to make the next one at least 2500 words! Please see my author's notes at the end of the chapter!

Zurui: Kage doesn't own Naruto. End of story.

* * *

Ibiki glanced around the room, noting the behaviors of the genin. His eyes stopped at Team Nine of Konoha and he smirked before continuing. "This is the first stage of the Chuunin Exams. Now, this exam is quite simple. Originally it was going to be a written exam, but one of my companions told a genin team in this very room how that exam worked. So instead we're going to play a game." 

"A game? Isn't this supposed to show our potential to be a Chuunin!? How will a game help us pass?" a genin from Kirigakure yelled.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the said genin and the genin started shaking in fear. "Do you really think an idiotic genin like you would understand the true point to this game?" Ibiki asked coldly, causing most of the genin in the room to be frozen in fear.

'He's good,' Tenten stated.

'Very. Though I wonder how he knew Anko-san told us about the exams,' came Neji's response.

'Isn't it obvious?' Zurui asked.

'Iie,' the duo replied.

'Damn, I was hoping one of you could figure it out and I could say that that was exactly what I was thinking,' Zurui statement came.

The other two members of the team twitched slightly at Zurui's manipulation of them. Zurui just smirked and the trio turned their attention back to Ibiki whose little game with the genin had come to an end.

"As I was saying, this game is simple. All teams will go into the training room **directly** below this room. There, I will give one member per team a sheet of paper with a message on it. That member of the team will have seals placed upon them, making sure that they can't go within ten meters of their teammates. You are not allowed to speak. You have one hour to get your message to one teammate. That teammate will then give the message to your other teammate. At the end of the hour, the papers will be burned and each team will be required to recite the message. Any questions?" Ibiki glanced at the room, ignoring the multiple hands that were raised. "Good. Get to the room downstairs in five minutes or you fail."

With that, Ibiki and the Chuunin he came with left the room. All of the genin rushed to get out the door so they could get to the room below them. Once every genin was out of the room, Zurui laughed.

"He emphasized directly, right?"

His teammates smirked. "Well, I'll be no help in this situation. Neji, your Kaiten should work, right?" Zurui stated.

"Hai," Neji replied and he started his jutsu. In a quick second, the floors broke and the trio landed in the room. Looking around, they noticed that only Ibiki and the Chuunin were in the room.

"Heh, only Ibiki-sama and the other Chuunin are here," Tenten said. "I would have thought that at least one other team would have made it here before us."

"Ibiki-sama? I swear, you idolize sick, twisted people, Tenten," Zurui said. Neji nodded in agreement.

"That's not what Kana-sama said, Zurui-chan!"

"Eh, you've been talking to Kana!"

Neji sighed and watched as an argument between the two rolled out. This would be a long four minutes.

Ibiki, on the other hand, was amused by their team. He had only used this test once before and none of the genins had the common sense to actually break the floor they were standing on. This team was very interesting.

Team Seven was the first one down, thanks to Lee, but when she saw that they weren't the first team in the room, Sakura snapped.

"How did you get down here so fast!? You were the last ones left in the room!" she screamed.

Tenten and Zurui, still stuck in their argument, which somehow has turned into an argument about cheese, paid no attention to her. Sighing, Neji pointed up and then ignored everything else that happened next.

Team Seven looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling, big enough for three people to drop down.

"Well, it seems that Gai-sensei's youthful team is very smart! That makes them so youthful! To beat their youthfulness, I shall run one thousand laps around Konoha on one leg after the Chuunin Exams!" Lee exclaimed.

The members of Team Seven twitched and Neji looked as if he was going to kill someone as he continuously fingered the sword on his back, a murderous look in his eyes.

Zurui and Tenten stopped their arguing when they felt Neji's killer intent.

Zurui, noticing that Neji was close enough to killing Lee, quickly got the sword out of his sheath. "Neji, you don't need a sword now. Go stand next to Tenten and stay away from Team Seven!" It came out as a whisper, but Neji heard him clearly and rushed to complete the task, not wanting to risk Zurui's wrath.

Zurui, on the other hand, was promptly thinking of ways to destroy this idiotic…thing that had taken control of Lee and Gai. One person was more than enough to worry about. Now with two…Zurui shuddered and proceeded to plan with Kana for the remaining three minutes.

One by one, the teams filed in, some of them coming in quietly, while others came in fighting with other teams. Team Nine paid no attention to them. Instead, they were reading scrolls containing Zurui's notes on different ninjutsus. According to Zurui, even if you did not specialize in a certain type of jutsu, it was best to know it. Zurui himself only knew how to perform the jutsus and the basics of them, having only needing his maindo jutsus.

When the five minutes were up, ninety-six of the original three hundred teams remained. Ibiki smirked. How pitiful. None of these genin had the skill to become chuunin, but some of them would.

"Well, it seems that only one team was capable of figuring out how to get down here properly, but I'll leave who that was a secret. Now, my assistants here will be placing the seals on the member who will give the message. Now, you have thirty seconds to choose!" That last statement sent the room into chaos, leaving the teams trying to quickly think of a method that one of them could use. Ibiki smirked before he noticed Team Nine.

Neji and Tenten were still reading the scrolls, but when they heard the chaos, they looked up. Zurui looked at them and they nodded. He walked up to Kotetsu, one of the Chuunin who were monitoring the exams, and stated in a monotone voice, "The seals, if you don't mind."

Kotetsu, shocked, quickly did the seals for the jutsu and stated, "**Ninpou: Osaekomu no Jutsu **(Ninja Arts: Immobilize Technique)!"

Zurui felt his body freeze and felt the chakra from Kotetsu continuously flow into the jutsu. 'This isn't really a seal. I guess that only a few nin could do fuiin jutsus.'

**'Heh, maybe one day you could learn seals.'**

'Maybe.'

"Chuunin-san, the message?" Zurui stated. "And the jutsu for my voice."

"Your message is this," Kotetsu said, handing Zurui a paper. He then felt the jutsu lose its power in his arms and gain more power over his face, stopping him from moving his mouth.

Looking at the message, Zurui inwardly smirked.

'Zurui-chan, the message please!'

'Please don't provoke him, Tenten. He's planning on asking Tsunade-sama to stop training you if you keep calling him that. And the message would be nice, Zurui,' Neji stated.

'How do you know that, Neji? Anyway, the message is simple: Your mind can never be used against you without you acknowledging it,' Zurui replied.

**'And you disagree with that statement, don't you?'**

'Of course he does. We all do. We've seen what Zurui can do, controlling one's actions and replacing their memories so they have no knowledge of what they've done. Even genjutsu can't do that,' Neji replied.

The connection then became silent. Tenten and Neji went back to reading the scrolls and Zurui was discussing his Kagegan with Kana.

'Something isn't right. I fear that it will deactivate during the exams.'

**'The Kagegan doesn't deactivate. Once someone activates it, it will stay active for life.'**

'That may be true for a demon, but what about a human? I'm the first human with a Kagegan, right?'

**'The first in this dimension.'**

'What do you mean?'

**'In another dimension, a pair of twins was also born with the Kagegan, but yours is more powerful than theirs.'**

'Would I ever be able to meet them?'

**'Maybe. Either way, your Kagegan won't deactivate!'**

'If you say so, Kana. If you say so.'

* * *

An hour passed by quickly and only twenty six teams were able to pass the test. Ibiki looked over to where Team Nine passed. It was eerie when they told him the message. They spoke at the exact same time, sounding possessed. When they finished reciting the message, the girl, Tenten, started laughing. When asked the reason for her laughter, she just said that their message was very ironic. 

Before Ibiki could continue his thinking, the room door was knocked open by a fuming Anko. She was leaking killer intent as she marched up to him. All of the genin teams, except for Team Nine and a genin from Suna, backed away from her. Zurui just started laughing.

"You! You changed the room! You ruined my grand entrance! You will pay!" she screamed, pulling out a kunai.

Seeing this action, Zurui spoke up. "Anko-sensei, shouldn't we be starting the second exam?"

The other genin looked at him as if he was crazy. He had this woman as his sensei?! Most of the genin at that moment decided it would be best to avoid him.

Ibiki, on the other hand, watched as Anko calmed down. 'So this is her student. Calm and sly, the very opposite of her. Then again, he was originally Uchiha Itachi's apprentice. His attitude suits him.'

"Very well. For the twenty-six teams that somehow managed to pass his exam," she stated, pointing at Ibiki, "You are going to report to Training Grounds 44 tomorrow morning at 9. If you're late, you're eliminated. Dismissed!"

The teams quickly rushed out, wondering what they did to deserve this. First a sadistic proctor and now a crazy one! The chuunin also left and soon only Anko, Ibiki and Team Nine were left in the room.

Zurui just shook his head, noticing that neither of his teammates had stopped reading his scrolls. He was about to leave when Anko grabbed his hand.

"Just where do you think you're going, Zurui?"

"Home."

"And them?" Anko asked, giving a pointed look over to the duo who was still reading.

"Leave them here. Wait for them to fall asleep on each other. Take pictures of them sleeping on each other. Blackmail them," Zurui replied, his voice showing no emotion.

Anko sighed. Another damn mask! "Fine. But wouldn't it be best to actually put them somewhere comfortable so they will stay asleep?"

"I guess." With his eyes glowing, the trio disappeared.

"Wait, what! Where did that gaki go?!" Anko yelled. "When I find him, I'll kill him!"

"Anko, who exactly is he?" Ibiki asked. "How could he just disappear like that?"

Anko sighed. "It's his style. Zurui's always changing, but his style will always stay the same. He's been like that since Itachi took him as an apprentice."

"How did that happen, anyway?"

"Not my place to say. See you around, Ibiki." Anko walked out of the room before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_

* * *

"Sensei,"_ a voice called through a communicator. 

_"Hai?"_ came another voice in reply. It was Konan of Akatsuki. The only female member of the group had taken on an apprentice three years ago.

_"The test was different than expected, but my team passed."_

_"Good."_

_"When can I reveal my true powers?"_

_"When it's needed, my dear apprentice."_

_"Very well. Ano, Konan-sensei, what do you know about Kazama Zurui?"_

_"Nothing, really. Why?"_

_"I think he's too powerful. He's hiding something. I don't know what, but I can feel it."_

_"If it makes you feel better, I'll try to find out more information. Just keep yourself focused on the exam, okay?"_

_"Hai!" _The connection was cut off and Konan was left thinking. Maybe Itachi would have some information on this Kazama Zurui. Her eyes widened. Kazama…Kazama Arashi was the name of the Yondaime Hokage! And Kazama Haruka was the Godaime! Kazama Zurui was related to two of the Hokages. Well, if her apprentice needed this information, she would surely get it. Konan smirked as she went looking for Itachi.

* * *

Hi hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As for who Konan's apprentice is, you'll find out soon enough. 

Now I have two requests! One is a fanart request and the other is a fanfic request!

My fanart request is a pic of Zurui! He has to have black hair in any style you wish, blue eyes (you'll find out why later), and his outfit must include: A black turtleneck of any style, a blood red vest with slitted ends, and black long pants of any style. His shoes can be anything you wish. He must also have his sheaths for his daggers at his waist and he has to be seen holding his daggers. Daggers can be any style! Please make a pic for me!

My fanfic request is for those who have seen Princess Tutu! I want a regular fanfic that has three requirements: Fakir and Ahiru are evil, Ahiru was originally a girl, not a duck, and the main pairing must be Fakir/Ahiru! Please write this story, if you can!

Now, I have a poll up on my profile discussing my stories. Do you want me to update one of my stories I have now, or start my new one, Crystalized Death? The summary is on my profile.

Anyway, since you have read this chapter, you can review! Please do!

Kage logging out!


	14. Author's Note

My dear readers and reviewers,

Yes, I know that I have not updated. Sadly enough, I do not like where this story is going. I plan to rewrite it. The first chapter of the rewrite, **Forgotten Soul**, is up. This is just the prologue, so it's quite short. I am trying to keep to a schedule so I will try to update **Forgotten Soul** every two weeks with a chapter at least 2500 words.

Gomen nasai, minna-san. I truly hope you enjoy the rewrite. I won't be deleting this story, so I hope you will be able to tell me how I can improve this story through the rewrite. The plot of **Forgotten Soul** is quite different and I plan to not bash anyone, besides Kakashi anyhow.

So I hope you enjoy **Forgotten Soul**!

_Kage Mistress of Shadows_


End file.
